Near To You
by lOlA97
Summary: Set after Shadow Souls, Stefan and Elena head off to the Dark Dimension, leaving Bonnie to babysit Damon, while the good act of Bonnie, emotions pour out and truths come unlocked, I suck at summaries please read! R&R plz!
1. Chapter 1

Prologue: Who Knew

The bright sun, shimmered across the sparkling river.  
I sat by the edge, just skipping little stones. Counting each, as they skipped over the water, making it's way through..  
Then like we all know it, it drops.. Like all good things in life..  
He was gone.. like I always expected it.. Of course he still loved her, of course he still thought she was an angel.  
A girl who was perfect, with perfect hair and perfect skin, body..  
Who couldn't love her? Who couldn't deny her presence in a room?  
I knew it all too well, every time we were together, he was thinking of her.  
It was all expected, I should've known it..  
I felt tears run down my cheek, sticking to my skin, as the sunlight warmed my face..  
A cool breeze, ran through my body, and hair. Hitting my face, as I inhaled the summer air.  
Sometime, in my life things would change.. It had to, I needed to forget him, forget his love, forget his kisses, and forget all his embraces and the way he held me at night.  
I had to forget the way he.. held my love in his hands..  
He held everything in my life..  
I loved that man, with every inch of my being, every beat of my heart was dedicated to him.. all of it was his..  
I began to sob, each tear was a memory of every moment of love and tenderness. I held my face in my hands. My heart felt low, and my head throabed with pain...  
'Leave it, Bonnie! Just move on!' I yelled in my mind.  
Here I was a girl that was bubbly and always cheerful, optimistic and happy...  
Now, i'm just a heartbroken, depressed, feeling as if the world was ending, girl.  
I changed, with Damon I felt... powerful and beautiful, he was the man that helped me back up whenever I was down.  
He was the love of my life.. The only one, that I gave my love, heart and mind, and body to..  
Only him...  
I had a big pile of grief in my heart, but yet that fury kindled in my mind.. That fury that burned my soul.  
The fury, of him leaving.. going back to the dark dimension, to get Elena..  
I knew that my friend was in danger, I knew she was locked up with Stefan, but.. how he left is what pained me.  
How I woke up one morning only finding a pathetic note, that made my heart stop, and my world shattered.  
Who knew? Who knew, that once we were in love, everyday and night together, holding eachother..  
I missed him, I couldn't deny it, everyone knew I was falling for him, as he changed right before my eyes...


	2. Chapter 2: Babysitting

Chapter 1 : Babysitting

I sat in the kitchen, staring at the vase of tulips, one was just beginning to bloom. I smiled at it, something about flowers made me think everything was going to get better, meaning that Damon wouldn't be yelling in the living room.  
I sighed and stood up, streached. I had alot of stress nowadays, having to hear Damon scream from frustration of breathing everyday.  
Yet it was kinda hiliarious to watch him, as he forgot to breath.  
I walked into the living room, Damon was glaring at the floor as he sat on the couch, Stefan was giving him another lecture of his actions.  
It looked as if, a father was correcting his son, "Damon! What do you expect? You sniffed the flower, and just for being selfish and nosy, this is what happens! Now I have to go back, and get it! ALL OVER AGAIN!" He shouted at Damon. Lately he fought with him everyday. And night.  
Damon still glared at the floor, seeming to burst at any , Stefan realized that I was there, he looked embaressed.  
"Sorry, Bonnie... Elena is upstairs." He said, smiling softly.  
I nodded, "It's fine, good morning Damon." I said, passing by.  
"What's so good about it." I heard him mumble under his breath.  
I rolled my eyes, and went upstairs, leaving behind shouting brothers.  
I knocked on Elena's door, she opened it, she was still in her nightgown, she smiled, "Hey Bonnie, are they still fighting?" She asked, as I sat on the couch in the corner of the room.  
I sighed, "Sadly, yes. I don't know how he's going to take all of this. I mean it's been four days now, and he still doesn't know how to breath!" I exclamied.  
Elena nodded, and sat next to me, "I know.. Bonnie.. Do you think you could do something? For Stefan and I?" She asked.  
I let out a breath, another favour.. lately, i've been thinking that's all i'm useful for..  
"What is it, Elena? You know I need a break from the spells." I said, running a hand through my hair.  
She nodded, understadningly, "I know, and this isn't about spells.. It's about, Damon." She said, looking at me hopefully.  
I was confused, "What about, Damon?" I asked.  
She bit her lip, "I need to go back to the dark dimension with Stefan. I can't let him go by himself, he'll need me. And we'll be going with Sage. So, Damon is going to need someone to stay with him.. As in, teaching him to be human. I was thinking, that maybe you and Meredith could help him." She explained.  
I thought about it.. would Damon even like this idea? Of babysitting him? Me, teaching him how to be a human?  
"El, do you really think, he'll allow me to do this? I mean, we don't like hate eachother, but I don't know how I could be with him everyday..." I said biting my lip.  
"Bonnie, Damon likes you, you're on his good side, look how many times he has saved you? He's good with you, and you can trust him. He's changed. And you know it." She said, holding my shoulder.  
She smiled encouragely.  
Maybe, he wouldn't mind.. I mean even the thought of being with him.. Everyday, made my heart speed up, I like Damon Salvatore, he was charming and absoulutly handsome.. It was hard to not stare at him.. In order to do all of this, I had to trust myself, from not going over the line with Damon.. As in lip action again, Damon and I kissed several times, and I couldn't say that I didn't enjoy it, even if those times were in order of blood, I enjoyed them, and wished sometimes it would've lasted, and that it meant something.. but it didn't.. And I couldn't do it again, I would NOT be second choice.  
"Fine.. I'll do it." I finally said, smiling.  
She grinned brightly, "Thank you, Bon." I grinned back, and hugged her.. I was going to miss Elena too, and Stefan.. I couldn't believe they had to go back to the Dark Dimension..  
I was terrified for them..

Damon's pov I couldn't take it! Everyday having to eat and eat and eat, and breath and breath and breath!  
I wanted to be a vampire! Not a human!  
I was weak now, and slow, almost every momment I had to remember to breath, I hated this. why couldn't my idiotic brother change me back?  
I was still in the living room, just sitting on the couch, thinking. Soon the little witch came downstairs, I couldn't help but let my eyes rack over her body..  
Small waist and narrow hips.. Her curly hair, was extra red today, glowing against the sun that shined through the window.  
Her frickles, spilled over her little nose... She was quite beautiful these days.  
She noticed me staring at her, she flushed slightly 'Oh, that color to her cheeks..' 'Damon stop! Don't be a pansy.'  
"Hello, Bonnie. Could I help you?" I said sarcasticlly, this was the only way from stoping myself, from saying 'You're beautiful.'  
She rolled those chocolate eyes, "No, Elena and Stefan.. they're going back to the dark dimension." She said softly.  
I knitted my eyebrows together, "What? With Elena? Is he insane?" I exclamied standing from the couch.  
She held her elbows, softly, and tried to lose eye contact with me, "I don't know, but he's taking her. And Meredith and I will be, well looking after you...?" She said, looking at ner nervously.  
'Gosh, she was so cute..' The thoughts still rang my head.  
I pushed them aside, what did Elena think? That I was some baby? I couldn't take care of myself? I was a grown ass man, and had been for 145 years, Bonnie will not come babysitting me.  
"YOU WILL NOT BABYSIT ME!" I shouted.  
She covered her ears, "Damn, Damon! Relax," She said, glaring at me. "I won't be controlling you or anything I'll just be there helping. No need to yell." she whispered, now her eyes softening.  
I immeaditly felt bad for yelling at her.. 'Gosh, i'm stupid.'  
"Bon-"  
She was already out the living room leaving me here like a dumbass.  
'Well, you deserved that.' I heard Stefan say in my mind.  
I glared at him and Elena as they entered, "Damon, i'm supposing that, Bonnie told you? You didn't have to yell at her. I made her do it." Elena said, crossing her arms, and glaring at me with those blue eyes.  
I sighed, "I know! But, I don't need to be babysitted! I'm fine!"  
Soon I felt someone push me, I fell face flat on the floor, and couldn't breath.  
Sage smircked behind me, "See? You need help breathing!" He said chuckling.  
I finally sucked in a breath, and got back to it, I glared at him, and got up.  
"I don't see your point." I said huffing.  
"Damon, Bonnie and Meredith will be here, deal with it. We're leaving tomorow." Stefan said firmly, "We'll be back soon, we're going out. Please don't do anything stupid. Bonnie's staying." He said, and went out the door, Elena gave me an "I trust you" look and left with Sage and Stefan.  
I sighed, now I had to apologize to the witch.. Just how?


	3. Chapter 3: Emotions

Chapter 2: Emotions

Bonnie's pov

My mind was boiling with anger now, at first I was dissapointed. And felt unwanted.  
But now? All I felt was rage, he didn't have to yell at me!  
I was only trying to help, and then right before he could say anything elese, I left.  
I was biting back tears, trying to not cry.  
One thing I had to promise myself, was to never cry again in front of Damon Salvatore.  
I had to be strong in times like these, I would not be the small easily hurted girl anymore.  
I couldn't be.. I told, Elena that I couldn't be involved with this!  
Of course, Damon was going to get pissed. Of course, he wouldn't want to be handled like a newborn child.  
I sighed, in the kitchen, I was actually very hungry, from only eating a bannana in the morning, because of Damon eating all the pancakes and all the other good stuff.  
I decided to go with some strawberries and nutella, my favoirte topping and fruit.  
I turned around and almost dropped the strawberries, Damon was standing right in front of the kitchen island.  
I let the shock leave, and slightly glared, "What?" I said dryly.  
He didn't hold my gaze, he looked at his hands as he spoke, "I never really do this, so don't tell anyone. It'll ruin my image," He said, finally looking at me and smircking.  
My heart did mulitpue flips, 'That smirck..' I thought.  
He walked over to me, and stood in fron of me, "I wish I had my speed back." He mummered, then said, "I'm sorry, I yelled at you.. I know you were only offering help.. And I don't mind it. I guess I'll need someone to teach me the ropes of being a human now." He said, softly.  
I stared at him, he was actually geniune. Meaning every word he said..  
His dark midnight eyes, seemed to be melting in mine, unlocking every emotion he was actually feeling..  
I couldn't help but let my eyes travel all around his face, since he was so close to me..  
Ever since he was human, his skin wasn't as pale, they were fair and had a flush to his cheeks..  
He now had a light 5 o'clock shadow, if I could I would let my hand just roam his face..  
Feelings his skin against mine.. and his lips..  
'Bonnie stop! No!' My mind pushed those thoughts away.  
I let out a breath, "Damon.. You don't have to apologize.. I understand, that you're a little confused with all of this." I said, backing away from him, and going around the island, trying to focus on my meal.  
I could feel his gaze on me.  
"You know you didn't deserve that. Please forgive me.." He said softly, I could feel our arms brushing..  
My heart thumped, I gulped, "I forgive you." I whispered, and glanced at him.  
His eyes seemed to lighten, and he nodded, "Thank you.." He smiled slightly, one that only lasted for a second..  
I just wished it lasted longer.. "So, what are you making?" He asked, eyeing the strawberries.  
I chuckled, "Strawberries, with nutella. Since someone ate all the bread and good stuff." I said joking.  
He laughed, I stared at him for a second, memorizing his laugh, knowing that I wouldn't hear it as much as I hoped.  
I giggled along with him, his laugh was so free-spirtied and clear.. It sounded forgein to me.  
"Sorry about that, could I have some tho? I'm actually starving.." He said, sitting on a stoll.  
I smiled, and nodded, "Sure." and stayed there in the kitchen, laughing and actually having a conversation with Damon Salvatore..  
Who knew?

15 mins later

"Ha! I told you, it was good!" I said putting some nutella on Damon's nose.  
Here we were, laughing and having a great time, Damon was laughing more than I expected, and I, was actually touching Damon..  
As in, playfull hitting his shoulder mulitpule times, and him tickling me, and now smushing nutella on his nose.  
Damon stopped laughing, and said, "Now, you put some on my nose! Thanks, Bon." He said smircking.  
I laughed, and wiped his face, holding his chin softly.  
As soon, as I finished, we stared at eachother..  
His hand crawled up to my arm, holding my wrist softly.  
My heart was beating.. His touch, made me lose my breath.  
I couldn't even think with him touching me..  
I shook the thoughts out of my head, "Uh, when do you think they'll be back home, I mean Stefan and Elena don't stay out as much." I said trying to change the conversation.  
He seemed to try to forget what happened, and nodded, "Yeah, they'll come back soon.. Do you want to watch a movie, after we get this mess cleaned up?"  
I smiled softly, "I'd love that."  
He grinned, and we cleaned up.  
One thing I learned about, Damon today, was that even as we were cleaning up, he would make it fun.  
I never really expected that from him, he was free-spirted, in a way that I would never in my life imagine Damon being.  
He was somehow... fun to be around, besides his looks, he was cheerful, at least he looked like it.  
I didn't understand how he was pissed off and grumpy, these past days and now, he was laughing and actually having a normal conversation with me.  
Maybe it was because he was human now, or he just... liked me..  
'Oh, Bonnie! Damon Salvatore, would never like you that way, not even in a friends way!' My mind said.  
But somehwere deep in my heart, I felt happy, that I was actually laughing and having a great time with someone I actually liked.  
It all was surreal.  
"Alright, so which movie, little witch." Damon said, strooling out of the kitchen.  
I followed him, and went to the movie shelf, "What about, ohh Twilight?" I flashed the movie, and he looked as if he wanted to barf.  
"No way, I will not watch a fairy sparkle. He isn't even a vampire!" He exclaimed.  
I giggled, "I could imagine you sparkled when you were a vamp." I said laughing.  
He smircked, and came beside me.  
Again my heart won, it beated..  
"No, we must watch The Hangover! That movie was hilirious!" I said, grabbing the movie.  
He eyed it, "Hmm.. Alright." He said shurgging, "I'll put it on." He said, flashing his bad boy smirck.  
I rolled my eyes, that smile.. looked so damn sexy on him!  
I sat on the couch, holding a pillow to my chest.  
He put the movie on, and sat beside me.  
The couch was only a twoseater, we were so close. I could feel his leg against mine.  
I held my breath, and tried to pay atteition to the movie..

Damon's pov I had to say, Bonnie was... amazing..  
I never quite, known a girl like her.. She made me laugh, and was absoulutly adorable when she giggled.  
Whenever she did, her cheeks would burn up, showing her small freckles more.  
I never really knew she was so, funny and sweet, and so many other things.  
As we watched the movie, I would shoot glances at her, and then try to pay attetion to the movie.  
'Damn it! Salvatore, relax. Don't let this get to you.' My mind was raging.  
But in my heart, that was now beating again, I couldn't and wouldn't take my eyes off her, cause there was no way.  
She was beautiful and perfect, her curly hair.. My fingers itched to run my hands through it, and my lips craved her's.  
To memorize every freckle on her body... and most of all, to spend everyday by her side..  
I mean com'on! I always screw things up like I always do, but all of that crap seems to dissapear when I'm with, Bonnie..  
She makes me feel, happy.. and actually brings me to think, that maybe her helping me out with my new humanity, would be good..  
That maybe, I could be a human, and grow old.. And for some reason in my mind and heart, I wanted to be with her, in every momment of my humanity... As long as she was with me..  
Certain funny parts of the movie, Bonnie would laugh, her smile was something beyond words.  
And I couldn't help but laugh along with her, she brought emotions out in me..  
The truth was that I actually liked Bonnie Mcoullough, and would do anything for her. As the movie finished, I glanced at her, she had her head rested on my shoulder.  
And she snored softly, I chuckled to myself.  
Her curly red hair, tickled my chin.  
I actually felt sleepy myself, and sniffed her hair, It smelled like strawberries and vanilla..  
As soon as I smelt it, I fell into a deep slumber... 


	4. Chapter 4: Realizations

Chapter: 4 Realizations

Stefan's pov

We finally got back to the bording house, I decided to go get some food for the house with, Elena and Sage, then maybe stroll around for a bit, knowing that Sage hasn't been in the regular world in a while, and apart from that..

I thought that maybe if I left Bonnie with Damon, they could get along. And I actually trusted them alone, knowing that Damon was human now.  
And he wouldn't hurt her.

He cared about Bonnie, and she was on his good side.

As Elena opened the door, we found, Bonnie and Damon sleeping on the couch.

Her small curly head was on Damon's chest, as he sat with her, with his sleeping head on top of hers.

Elena couldn't help but smile and giggle softly, "Aw! I feel like taking a picture, Sage could you hand me your phone?"

He chuckled, "Here ya go," He handed her the phone, "Damon is becoming whipped."

I laughed, as Elena took the picture, she beamed.

"I can't wait to show them this!" She began to laugh.

I smiled at them both, I always thought Bonnie and Damon made a very beautiful couple.. but in those times I thought my brother couldn't love a human or anyone..

But now, he was capable , knowing that he loved Elena in the past. But now he accepted the fact that we were together.. At least I felt it and he showed it.

If there was a chance that Damon, could change.. then I would hope, that Bonnie could change him...

"Let them sleep, for now let's put the food back." I said picking up the bags, Elena still smiled. I softly kissed her forehead, as she looked at them.

"Stefan, I really hope Bonnie could change him.. While we're gone.." She whispered, resting her head on my shoulder.

I grinned, "I was thinking the same thing, love." I replied, kissing her softly.

She smiled and picked up the bags, "Com'on."

I followed, leaving behind one witch and a new human..

Bonnie's pov

I couldn't tell if it was a dream.. or if it was real..

But all I knew was that, I was surely having the time of my life..

I was outside, by a river, that gleamed against the brightening sun.

I felt arms wrap around my waist, "Beautiful sight..." He whispered..

I giggled, "It is.. This river is just beautiful.." I replied.

He laughed, his body vibrating against mine, "No, I mean you.. You're a beautiful sight." He purred in my ear.

His voice was like velvet, soft and memorizing, it shook chills in my body..

I turned around and wrapped my arms around his neck, "I love you.." I said kissing him on the forehead.

He grinned, and kissed my lips, making my heart beat fast, and my mind twirl with pleasure and love.

I held him closer, now wanting to let him go.. to never let him leave me...

I woke up, the short dreams caused chills to run up and down my spine..  
'Why did I have a dream like that..? With Damon?' I thought..

I took in my surroundings, I was in the living room, on the couch, Damon was sleeping beside me, his mouth slightly opened.

I couldn't help but laugh quietly, his face seemed peaceful and didn't have that hardness as usual..

I stared at him, looking at his lips.. the ones I kissed in my... dream..

I didn't get it, why did I have this type of dream?

It wasn't usual, and it certainly didn't make sense with Damon in it..

I tried to take the dream out of my head, and sat up and stretched.

I stood up careful not to wake Damon up, but without luck, he opened those midnight eyes..

"Bonnie?" He mumbled, rubbing his eyes.. 'Gosh, he looks adorable when he does that.' I thought.

I laughed, "Yeah, It looks like we slept in." I answered, smiling at him.

He smirked, that one that made my heart flip.

"You sure did." Sage was standing at the doorframe, along with Elena and Stefan.

"Guys! When did you get back?" I asked, walking over to Elena and hugging her.

"Two hours ago actually." Stefan said smiling.

"How long have we been asleep?" Damon asked, now fulling awake.

"Probably five hours." I said, yawning.

Damon raised his eyebrows, and said, "Well.. Did you guys bring dinner.. I'm actually hungry.. Bonnie and I only have strawberries with.. what is that? Nukella?"

"NUTELLA!" Elena and I exclamied, Damon would never get it right.

"Oh, yeah that." He said scratching his head, I couldn't help but look at him.. He changed in so many ways he wasn't the same Damon..

It was strange.. But yet, I liked it.. A little too much, I was afraid of not keeping that promise I made myself..

'No, Bonnie. You will not fall for Damon!' I said to myself, then immediately regretted it..

Because Stefan was looking at me wide-eyed and bewildered..

"Oh, crap." I mumbled under my breath..

Stefan's pov

'No, Bonnie. You will not fall for Damon!' Bonnie said in her mind. I was absolutely shocked, Bonnie loved Damon? Or at least was actually falling for him.. I looked at her, her big brown eyes seemed embarrassed, she quickly turned away, blushing.  
I was going to talk to her...  
I tried to not think of her thoughts, so Damon wouldn't notice, and thankfully he didn't

"Bon, you want to help me cook?" Elena asked, putting on her apron.  
I smiled at her, she was so beautiful and sweet, I sometimes couldn't help but melt in those blue eyes..

Bonnie grinned and nodded, "Sure." And she headed in the kitchen with Elena, leaving me and Damon alone. I looked at him smircking, he sighed and seemed annoyed.

"What? What's your deal." He said, huffing and sitting on the couch, letting his head rest and closing his eyes.

"You and Bonnie? Sleeping on a couch. Together?" I asked, standing in front of him.

He raised his head, smirking as well, "Well apparently, the little witch is a nice girl. I like her, but it's not what you think. Oh wait, I don't care what you think." He said sarcastically.

I rolled my eyes, "You know you like something about her. At least, like like. I rather not go into second grade terms, you care about her on the highest level." I replied knowingly.

He glared at me and stood up, "I'm gonna go check out the food." He said, and walked out.

I laughed, and turned on the TV, he was going to admit. One of these days while, Elena and I were in the dark dimension.

Bonnie's pov My head still rang with the fear of Stefan now knowing. I knew he wasn't going to tell Damon but, it still worried me. Now that Stefan thinks i'm in love with Damon. But I'm not... or am I?  
I mean i've only got to know him more today, this couldn't be and WOULD NOT be. I would not give in to myself, I will not fall for Damon.  
I was going to try everything I could to not fall.. During my determined thoughts, Elena was cooking, as I was just cutting some garlic.

"So, Bonnie.. What happened with you and Damon today?" She asked, smiling secretively.. 'Was she kinda happy about this?' I asked myself.

"Um, nothing much, we just had lunch and hanged out.. We were watching a movie and fell asleep, then you guys came back." I answered nervously.. To me something like that with Damon salvatore, was like a once in a life time thing. My heart just sped up from reliving earleir today in my head.

Elena grinned, "So, you guys are in progress?"

I nodded, "Hopefully, we could be friends.." I said, 'Oh, Bonnie you know you want more than that.'

She giggled, "I'm sure you guys will." And she went back to cooking.  
Was Elena okay with this? Not that Damon and I were 'Something' but she seemed to be absoulutly fine with finding us sleeping together on the couch, in a couple way.  
I knew Damon loved her, I knew he still cared for her in many ways, and probably he would never get over her. And I knew at one point, Elena had an attraction to him. I was all confused, not knowing if I made one move, that It could ruin a friendship I would have to try my best to control my emotions towards Damon.  
And right at that momment, Damon walked in the kitchen inhaling the new kitchen smell of pasta and tomato sause.

"Wow, pasta tonight?" He asked, lounging against the counter.

I couldn't help but stare at his body.. how perfectly scuplted it was, how his arms were toned, and his long legs, and chisled chest.. 'Bonnie, Stop! Don't go far.' I said to myself, again trying to met my mind win.

Elena smiled and nodded, "Stefan said that as a human you both loved pasta." She said laughing.

I chuckled along, Damon came by me, and glanced at the garlic, "If I was dracula, I would be dead by now." He said pointing at it.

I laughed, 'Gosh, I love this side of him..' I thought to myself.

I continued to cut the garlic, but I felt his glance on me.. Just by him looking at me, made me nervous and self=consiuous.

Soon, we were done and the food was served.

Damon ran to his chair, and began to eat, without blinking. Elena and I laughed, the pasta was delicious, and just savoring.

Damon had three plates of it, not caring if he would gain weight.

Stefan smircked at him, "Tommorow you're gonna be huge." He said.

Damon laughed sarcasticlly with the food in his mouth, "Damon!" Elena exclamied.

I laughed, I felt.. happy, being here with them, being with my freinds..

Amd deffiantly, feeling happy with Damon. He was so different, it was bizzare. How he changed, you could tell in his eyes, that he had more life in him.. I just didn't know how he changed like this.  
When did he decide to be cheerful?

I didn't have a clue...

Damon's pov

"That. Was. Amazing." I said holding my stomach, now that I was human.. I couldn't stop stuffing my face, three plates of pasta, and five picsies of garlic bread.

Stefan rolled his eyes, "Look, I'm heading to bed, you should do the same." He said heading towards the stairs.

"Goodnight, brother." I said sarcasriclly.

He sighed, "Night, Damon." And he went vampire speed upstairs..

I still missed me being a vampire. Now I was a human.. A human, that had to eat ALL the time, and BREATH all the time..

But somehow, I felt postive about it, knowing that the little witch would be helping me with it.. She was so beautiful, the way she was cooking in the kitchen, her big red curls hanging around her face..  
Sometimes, she would blow her hair back, it was adorable.. If I could I would just softly hold he behind her small ear.. To just feel her tender skin, that looked as if it glowed..

'Ok, get a hold of yourself, Salvatore. The little witch is to good for you.' I said to myself, I could never be with Bonnie.. I still.. cared for Elena, at least I knew I would do anything for her..  
But yet I would do anything for Bonnie too..

Bonnie, was a girl that was so above from me. And so was Elena, I was too low of a person for them.. They were angels..  
And I was a demon, a nightcrawler. At least now I was human, but nothing could change the things i've done in life.. How I took lives without even blinking..  
Bonnie wasn't for me, she wouldn't hurt anything or anyone, she was a brave girl, and smart, and beautiful.. and that didn't equal to me..  
I just sat on the couch thinking of her, remembering today, how she was actually funny, and sweet..  
How, during dinner, she had a little bit of sause on her bottom lip.. how my lips craved to kiss it away...

"So, you must've loved that pasta." Bonnie said grinning as she sat on the arm rest of the couch.

'Damon, relax..'

I chuckled, "I'm a fat human now," I said smircking.

She laughed, and Elena came in the living room yawning, "I'm gonna go to bed, goodnight guys." She said and seemed to give Bonnie a secretive smile..

Must've been a girl thing..

"Goodnight." We both said, as she went upstairs.

Bonnie yawned, looking as adorable as ever.. "I think I should go too.. but, tomorow Elena and Stefan are leaving.. and I just want to get on better terms.. Damon, do you want-"

"Yes," I knew exactly what she meant, and that was enough for me.. I knew we couldn't be more, but to have her as a friend.. Was all I needed..

She smiled brightly, and held out her hand, for a shake..

I couldn't help but chuckle, and bring her to my arms, hugging her..

I felt her freeze in my arms, then reluctantly, she hugged me.

To feel her in my arms was like no other thing, to hold her this way.. My newly beating heart, beated against hers..  
I inhaled her hair, smelling like strawberries and vanilla.. Her long waist, and narrow hips..  
It was as if, I was just falling more and more for her.. not being able to control myself..

She sighed, and pulled back and smiled. "Friends." She said softly, holding my hand, "Goodnight, Damon."  
and she walked upstairs..

I stared at her, amazed at how beautiful, smart, witty, and beyond words she was..

Bonnie Mcoullough, was a girl that I actually... loved... But I knew, and still would, try to now fall for her..  
I knew she didn't deserve me.. All I could get from her.. And if that was it, I would rather have her as a friend, than not have her at all..

I went upstairs, passing her room, I saw her sleeping on the bed, her bright red hair, sprawled on the white sheets..  
My hands ached to just touch her again..

But know I couldn't that way, I went to my room, and layed on the bed.  
Just staring at the ceiling, how I wished to have her by my side, to just smell her sweet scent, and to just feel her..  
I wanted her.. I fell asleep, having her in my thoughts, dreaming of her...


	5. Chapter 5: Bonding

Ch 5: Bonding

Damon's pov

I was laying on the grass, just staring at the sun as it hit my face. It's warm reflection on my skin..  
I couldn't tell if this was a dream, or if it was real..  
I never dreamt before, at least not as a vampire.  
I got up, and looked around, I was in a meadow, that was covered with small violet flowers.  
The view was quite breathtaking, small butterflies flying in the air, and the sounds of bees humming.  
And birds chirping. It was all like some fairytale. Which I didn't belong in.  
I slowly got up, and began to walk towards the forest, getting out of this wonderland.

"Damon!" I heard a voice call my name, it sounded like bells, and sounded bright and free-spirited.

Bonnie..  
I turned around immediately, to see her smiling at me, in a white dress, that glowed against her fair skin.  
Her bright red hair was pinned back, as small girls of it, hanged down her back and chest.

"Where are you going? You shouldn't be running away from this." She said, now looking at me with soft brown orbs.

"From what?" I replied, this was getting confusing.. why was I dreaming? And especially with Bonnie..

"From us. From all the possibilities." She answered, her soft voice was sweet..

I let out a breath, and began to walk towards her, as she did the same.  
She was now in front of me, her eyes like sunsets.

She rested her hand on my cheek, I couldn't help but close my eyes in solitude, it sent chills down my spine.

"I love you.." She whispered, her voice ringing my head with a millions 'I love yous'.

Then her lips, met mine, softly tenderizing them, like butterflies.

My newly beating heart thumped, from her touch.. To have her this close, I haven't felt this way in years.. To feel like strings of balloons were getting cut of..  
They were floating into the skies, like an old anceint statue getting scraped off, from all the bad paint..  
All my emotions were getting unlocked..  
My very own soul, was growing..

Then it ended..

I woke up gasping, and the sheets up to my hips, sweat ran down my forehead...  
I sighed, and ran a hand through my hair.. "What was that?" I asked my self quietly..  
Not understanding the dream..  
Bonnie's soft voice, still played in my head..

"From us. From all the possibilities.."

That made me think, did she feel like I was running away.. Did she feel this way? Was she running away from me as I was doing from her?  
It was all a question mark.  
I looked at the clock, it was 4 in the morning..  
'Stupid human needs.' I decided to get some water, to refresh my throat. And maybe some of that Nukella too.  
Or was it Nubella?

Bonnie's pov I woke up to a bang in the kitchen. Again.  
I could barely sleep, I didn't understand why, maybe it was because I already slept for five hours before with Damon..  
Damon...  
I couldn't help but still think of him, how he hugged me.. How he laughed when I wanted to shake his hand..  
We were friends now... something I've never imagined being with Damon..  
I got up, I was majorly thirsty, I carefully walked down the stairs, and walked into the kitchen, to find Damon stuffing his face with nutella.

"You really love that." I said. Crossing my arms.

He jumped, and held his chest, his dark midnight eyes were stunned.

I laughed, and served myself some water.

"You scared me like hell." He said now chuckling, still eating the nutella.

"And now, we'll have to go buy some more nutella later." I said, grinning.

He smirked, "You want some?"

I grabbed a spoon, and began to have some, our hands sometimes brushing, making my heart beat three times harder.

"I can't believe they're leaving.." I mumbled, I knew I was going to miss Elena and Stefan..

He sighed, "I know, but Stefan of course needs HUMANITY, he's such a drama king." He said rolling his eyes.

I hit his arm, "You know, you'll miss him, and of course Elena." I said. When I said her name, he sort of froze, seeming to realize that she actually existed..

"Yes.. I'll miss them both, but not in a fashioned way, just their presence." He said trying to cover up his emotions..  
I was starting to know him all too well.

"Uh huh," I said smirking.

He rolled his eyes, and had nutella on his bottom lip, I quickly smudged it away with my finger.

He looked at me surprised, "Why, thank you innamorata."

My heart sped up, when he said that.. I knew it meant sweetheart in italian but, just him saying it made me feel.. beautiful..

"I think, I should be heading back to bed, we'll need sleep for tomorow." I said, washing the cups and spoons.

He put the nutella away, and nodded, we went upstairs, his room just across mine, I glanced at him and smiled.  
"Goodnight, Damon."

"Goodnight, Bon." He replied, and we both closed our doors..

Morning, Bonnie's pov

It was finally morning, I sat in the living room, newly dressed, and recently finished my breakfast.  
Damon, of course was still in his PJs and eating three bowls of cereal.  
Elena came down the stairs, dressed in a black cardigan and jeans, her long blonde hair pushed back with a dark red headband.

"I'm going to miss you." She said running up to me, and hugging me tightly.

I hugged her back, and felt my eyes water up, she was already crying.

I smiled at her, "You'll be back soon, everything will turn out right." I said holding her hands.

The door bell rang, "That must be Meredith." I said, and went to open it, but Damon beat me to the punch.

"I got it." He said smirking, I playfully punched his shoulder, and there stood Meredith, looking bewildered at our playfulness.

"Uh, hey guys," She said coming in, and eyeing Damon, "How's your human days?" She asked sarcastically, still Meredith kinda didn't trust Damon.  
Meredith had a hard time with trusting people.

He sighed, "Fine, Bonnie, here is helping me out." He said smirking.

I giggled, and Meredith eyes me suspicously, "Oh, really.."

Stefan then called Damon, "Damon! Come and clean your mess!" He shouted from the kitchen.

Damon rolled his eyes, "See you later." He said and ran to the kitchen.

Meredith look at me and crossed her arms, "What is going on between you two?" She asked.

I bit my lip, "Why don't we talk about this later, Elena is leaving soon." I said leading her to the living room.

Elena practically, tackled Meredith.

They both hugged eachother, crying already.

All I could hear between their sobs were.

"I will miss you."

Then they both looked at me and grabbed me, and pulled me into their group hug.

Here we were three best friends, crying their eyes out, in a group hug.

We heard chuckles, and we all turned around seeing Stefan and Damon, Sage laughing at us.

"Don't worry, we'll be back." Stefan said cupping Elena's shoulders.

She sniffed, and said, "Okay, you got the bags packed?" She asked.

Stefan nodded, Sage already had them by the door.

Elena looked at us one more time, and pulled us into a hug.

We all sniffed, trying to hold our tears back.

She turned to Damon, he was looking at her softly.. but for some reason he didn't look at her like he used to.. But maybe it was my mind..

"Bye, Damon.." She said softly.

He smirked, "It's not goodbye, it's we'll be back." He reassured, and pulled her in for a hug.

While Stefan hugged me tightly, "Change him, Bonnie. He cares about you and you do too." Stefan whispered in my ear.  
I looked at him confused, he smiled, and gave me a positive nod.  
And then went to hug Meredith.

I stood there frozen.. Stefan's words rang in my head.. Change him.. Was it something I could do? Did he care about me.. I know I surely did.  
I glanced at him, he was smiling encouragly at his brother and Elena.

"Take care.." He said firmly..  
And something happened.. Something I couldn't believe..  
He shook his brother's hand. And said, "Be careful, Stefan."

He said his name.. I felt a slow smile creep on my face, he looked at me, and sighed and seemed embarrassed.

Stefan nodded, and went by Elena..

"We'll be back." Sage said, waving bye to us.  
And they all went out the door..

I felt tears running down my cheeks..

"I hope they come back.." I whispered..

I felt hands on my shoulder, and turned to Damon.

He nodded, "They'll be back.." He said.

I still cried, he then held me in his arms, as I sobbed into his shirt.

Meredith came by us, she was crying too.  
And Damon brought her in the hug too..  
I felt him chuckle, "I have two crying girls." He said laughing.  
Meredith stopped crying, and punched him in the arm, "Excuse us." She said, and pulled me into the kitchen

Mere, what the-"

"What is going on with you and Damon?" She asked, wiping her eyes, ready to get back to business.

I gulped, nothing was really going on, we were just friends?

Stefan's words, were still in my head..

"We're just friends Meredith." I said, getting something to drink.

She didn't seem to buy it, "I see the way he looks at you, and the way you look at him. Something went down." She said crossing her arms.

I sipped my ice tea, and sighed, "Mere. Please, it's nothing. We're JUST friends. Now, let's go see what he's doing I'm supposed to help him with all of his new humanity." I said pushing aside the issue.  
I walked out of the kitchen as she followed me.  
Damon was casually sitting on the couch, watching TV.  
He glanced at us, and then went back to the TV.

'He will not spend his humanity like this.' I thought to myself.

"Hey, Damon, don't you want to maybe go out! Get some fresh air?" I asked hopefully.

He looked at me then shook his head, "Nah, what's this? Two and A Half men?"

I groaned, "Damon, you're human now, you need to have more humanly experiences." I said, resting my hands on my hips.

He rolled his midnight eyes, "Bonnie, I only have to eat and drink, breathe. What else?"

Meredith sighed, "I gotta go guys, I need to pick up Alaric from the airport, he's coming back from Turkey." She said smiling hopefully.

She really fell for him.

"Oh, okay, see you later, Mere." I hugged, her and she went towards the door, "Good luck, Damon." She called out before walking out.

He again rolled his eyes, I snatched the remote from his hands and turned off the TV.

"Hey!"

"Damon, we're going out." I said, putting on a firm tone, but failed.  
He stood up and faced me our faces inches apart.. I could feel his breath on my lips..

"Why don't we just stay home?" He whispered, his midnight eyes were twinkling..

I gulped, my heart was beating rapidly, and my stomach was filled with butterflies.

"D-Damon, we're going o-out." I stuttered, like a moron, and brushed past him, I'm going to change and we're leaving." I said pointing at him, as I walked out.

I couldn't help but let out a relaxed breath as I entered my room. 'Bonnie, get a hold of yourself.. You can get through this.' I thought bravely to myself.  
And walked over to my closet, I got dressed in dark wash skinny jeans, and a green bohiemion top, with a black shrug.  
And finished the outfit off with some brown boots.  
I looked at myself in the mirror, I wasn't an ugly girl, but I've always felt.. like I wasn't good enough, with big puffy hair that curled, and freckles on my face, and big child-like brown eyes.  
I huffed, and decided to put makeup on, I wanted to do a change, I needed it.  
I put some lip-gloss on, and a light hazel eyeshadow, with some mascara and eyeliner.  
I looked in the mirror, there was a slight difference, my eyes now were cat-like.. But I still didn't feel right..  
I let it go, and went downstairs...

Damon's pov

I wished she would've moved closer, when I was standing in front of her..  
How her brown chocolate eyes danced with desire, and excitment...  
I couldn't help myself, how couldn't I admire her face and body?  
Her soft curly hair, and her beautiful curvy body, how she had a long waist, with narrow hips, and those eyes.. they were like angel eyes.  
I waited by the door, since she insisted on going out..  
I decided to not wear all black, maybe I need something different? Since I was now a... human.  
I still missed my black clothes, but maybe Bonnie would like this.. 'Wait! Damon why are you changing for her?' I thought to myself, and regretted my new 'look'  
A pair of jeans with a white T-shirt. I huffed under my breath.  
Bonnie walked down the stairs.. looking heartbreakingly beautiful, her long legs in jeans with boots, and her curly hair was extra curly today, like spirals and the redness, shined against the sun that bounced off the windows.  
Her lips were shiney, and plump with red. And her dark brown eyes, looked cat like..  
She was beautiful..

I gulped, "You look nice, today." I stated.

She grinned and blushed, "No black today?" She asked.

I shook my head, "Nope," I opened the door, and let her walk out first.

She giggled, and we walked outside, the spring air, hitting out faces.  
She inhaled the air, as the wind hit her soft curls, I watched as the air warmed her face, how.. gorgeous she was..  
She then looked at me, and I quickly turned away..

"So where do we go?" She asked.

I shurgged, "You wanted to go out." I said smircking.

She glared at me playfully, and punched my shoulder, "Com'on." She said walking into the woods.  
I stared as she walked off.. 'Damon don't look at.. that.' I thought to myself.  
And followed.  
We made our way into the woods, small flowers where sprouting on the forest floor.

"Do you think, they'll make it? In the dark dimension?" Said Bonnie, as she had her hands in her pockets.

I nodded, "They will, my brother will take care of Elena, and well Sage is with them. It should all come out right."

She bit her plump lips, and continued walking, I could still tell that she was worried.

I held her back softly, and looked into her eyes, they were so soft.. and brown, I could melt in them..

"Bonnie, don't worry.. You need to think right. They're going to come back.. You'll see" I said softly.

She nodded, and let out a soft breath, "I hope so.." She replied, and we continued walking.

"So, how are you taking this so far? Being a human?" She asked, running a hand through her red locks..

How my fingers itched to touch her hair..

"Well, I wish I could be a vampire again, but what can I do. Stefan just couldn't change me." I mummered.

She rolled her brown eyes, "Damon, com'on this is good. Look your brother will be human again, and so will.. Elena.. We'll all be human, and you know that you would.. miss us if we all died. I know it." She said, giving me a knowing look.

I was amazed that she actually said that, without even flinching.. If I was how I was back then.. I would've got pissed, and rejected it.  
But now.  
She WAS right, I would miss my brother, even tho I was pissed at him for all these years, and I would miss Elena.. I still felt something for her, but not as profound...  
And most of all, I would miss her.. Bonnie, her face her hair, everything about her I would miss.. Now that I knew her better, now that she acted normal around me, being herself..  
And me being myself, not trying to hide anything, but I was just hiding the fact that I cared about Bonnie McCoullough, hiding the fact that I didn't want her out of my life.  
I wanted to be with her everyday, learning more about her, getting to live with the fact that I was a human now.

I smircked, "I guess you're right." I admitted.  
Her sunset eyes widened at a moment, "Wow, you admitted it. You would miss your brother, and US humans." She said snorting.

I grinned softly, something I barely did, "I would miss you too..." I said without thinking.

'Damn it, Damon!' I thought fusterated.

She froze for a second, and looked at me straight in the eyes, "You.. you would?" She asked, biting her lip.

I gulped, and nodded.. I couldn't speak, I felt stupid, and I lied to myself, I admitted my feelings. At least half of them. I couldn't cover it up now.

She sighed, and continued walking, she seemed lost in thought, thinking about what I said..

"I will always be here, no matter what, Bon. I have to say, we're.. friends." I said giving her my bad boy grin.

She blushed, that lovely rosy color, she laughed, "Yup, friends." She said punching my shoulder softly.  
Her small hands couldn't even leave a bruise.

Suddenly I thought of a place we could go.. "Come, follow me." I said and leaded her towards the river, I found years ago.

"Where are we going?"

"It's this spot I found years ago, it's a river.. When I was.. recently turned, I used to visit there, to reflect sometimes.." I answered, remembering the dayd from which I was invinsible, fast, powerful..  
I didn't have that anymore now..

I saw the sparkling river from a distance, and we arrvied, it looked exactly the same..

She gasped softly, "It's... beautiful." She said, smiling at the sight.

The river sparkled against the powerful sun, tulips and other flowers, sptouted from the grass, the grass was a fine green.

Bonnie walked by the edge of the river, and began skipping small rocks, "This is amazing, Damon."

Everytime she said my name, my newly beating heart would skip a beat, "I know.." I said, and skipped rocks along with her.

The sun beamed against her skin, and fiery hair.. Her small freckles looking bright, and perfect..

Her brown eyes, glowed like sunsets, a soft brown, that looked like it has light sparks in them..

She was utterly beautiful, she was angelic, her soft features, how she had childlike eyes..

'She's the closest to heaven, than I'd ever be..' I thought to myself, again doubting that I would ever get to have a special place in her heart..

"So, this is way better than watching TV all day." She said laughing.

I chuckled, she brought out so many things in me..

"It is.. Bonding is way better." I agreed, she glanced at me and smiled softly..

And repeated, "Bonding.."

And we stayed by the river, till it was sundown, all day being with her.. Laughing and talking..

I felt.. human now.. I felt things I haven't felt in over 100 years..

She made me feel.. Alive..


	6. Chapter 6: Almost Lover

Chapter 6: Almost Lover

Damon's pov

It was 9 Pm, and we were at a grill, surprisingly the human fries and burgers were.. Delicious.

Bonnie smiled softly, and raised a red eyebrow, "Well, you love the fries huh?" She said laughing, as she took a small sip of coke.

I smircked, "They are.. quite interesting." I said popping one in my mouth.

She giggled, and then her smile faded, she seemed to remember something. "You think, that maybe they're there?"

I shook my head, "Not yet.. When I went with..." I trailed off, remembering her.. I slightly missed her, but for some reason not in the way I used to.. "With Elena, we took some days." I said, and looked down.

Trying not to look in her eyes, she would've been able to see right through me..

She stated quiet, then spoke up, "Damon?"

I looked up, her brown eyes were fixed on me, "Yes..?"

"Promise me something.. promise me that you will.. stay this way with me.. Even if Stefan turns you back, don't ever change.. Because once in my life, I feel.. normal.. and happy.. Please, don't change." She said softly, her pleading eyes looked right through me, her bit her lip lip softly..

I smiled softly, and held her delicate hand, "I promise.. Somewhere along the way.. You must have thought I was worth it.. being a friend to you.." I said.

She grinned back, and nodded, "Yeah, I did..." She replied, the feeling of her hand in mine.. It felt beyond anything.. Beyond happiness, beyond friendship.. It felt right, it was as if her hands were meant to hold mine..

"You wanna go back home?" She asked, putting a tip on the table.

I nodded, "Wait, I'm going to pay."

"Damon-"

"No," I gave her back her money, she huffed.

"Well, at least let me pay for the tip." She said.

I shook my head, "Nope, I'm from the 1800s' that's how we do." I said smirking

She began to laugh, and rolled her brown eyes.

After everything was payed for we went back home, the night was brisk, and not cold, but had a chill to it.

The moonlight reflected on Bonnie's skin.. 'She's... so..' I was out of words in my mind, only looking at her made my heart speed up..

I needed to cut things.. I couldn't have these new feelings for her.. They only seemed to grow and grow.

We finally were back home, she sighed as she sat on the couch, "So, you enjoyed the nice outdoors all day." She said grinning softly.

I sat next to her, her scent.. made me dizzy with pleasure..

"I had the time of my new human life." I said.

She laughed, we both sat there staring at each other.. It was a moment that seemed to freeze, as if she just noticed me or if I just noticed her.

Her beautiful long lashes, and her small nose and plump lips.. How her brown eyes seemed to see right through you all the time.. Small freckles sprinkled on her nose and cheeks..

'She's so perfect..' Soon we began to lean in, my mind kept saying to back away, but I wouldn't listen..

I could feel her warm breath on my lips..

Then the moment shattered, the phone rang, she jumped slightly, and smiled embarrassed.

"Uh, I'll go get it.." She said and went to the phone.

"I'm so stupid." I murmured under my breath..

Bonnie's pov

He almost kissed me! My heart was beating rapidly, my breath hitched..

My legs buckled, I picked up the phone, "Hello?"

"Bonnie!"

"Elena! Oh god, are you guys okay? How is everything going?"

I could hear brisk wind in the back round, "We're fine, we're in West Virgina, and almost out of it, we should probably be there in two days." She replied.

I sighed, "Thank god, you're okay."

She laughed, "How's everything with, Damon?"

Just when she said his name, my heart skipped a beat, "Everything is great, we're um.. Bonding.."

She paused for a minute, "What type of bonding?" She asked, a hint of hope in her voice.

"Uh-" Damon walked in the kitchen, "Who is it?"

"Elena." I answered, she laughed.

"Pass him on, Bon, Stefan says he needs to talk to him."

"Sure."

Thankfully, I didn't have to explain our 'bonding'.

I handed the phone to Damon, he grinned, and placed the phone to his ear, and went in the living room again.

I sighed and decided to wash some dishes and clean around, while he talked on the phone.

Damon's pov

"Hello?"

"How's everything going with Bonnie?" Stefan asked, I heard wind in the back round.

I sat on the couch, "Fine, we're just bonding." I said sarcasticlly to him. I loved having an attitude with him.

"Uh huh, well I'll call you tomorrow, don't do anything stupid. Here's Elena."

I rolled my eyes, and then thought, why would Elena want to talk to me?

"Damon?" She said.

"Yes..?"

"I know. Please, at least don't so anything stupid."

What?

"What do you know..?" I asked, I was completely confused.

"I know you have feelings for Bonnie, Stefan and I both know. You both care about each other deeply." She said knowingly.

"How do you know? You haven't even been gone for a day? We're just friends." I said, but deep in my newly beating heart I knew that was a lie.

"Damon, I've seen how you look at her, and I've seen how she looks at you. She's always cared about you, like we all do, but she has a special place for you.. And you feel the same way and you know it." She said.

I huffed, and rubbed my forehead, "Elena, I'm not in the mood for this-"

"Just think straight, you two are falling for each other. Don't doubt it."

Now I was getting pissed, "What? Now we're like almost lovers? Elena, just drop it and leave it. I'll talk to you later."

And I hanged up the phone, I felt a twinge of guilt, but I was pissed!

She actually sounded so positive!

I wasn't even sure if I felt something for Bonnie! I liked her yes.. But falling..?  
Was I worth that emotion? Was I good for Bonnie?  
No, I wasn't.. She was perfect and way above me..  
She belonged in fairy tales, which I couldn't reach.. I belonged in a nightmare.  
I might've been human now, but I couldn't and would never be able to erase my past.. From what I did to people, how I killed without a blink of an eye..  
I bit my lip, and stood up.  
Bonnie, was washing dishes.  
"How are they?" She asked, looking over her shoulder and smiling..  
Her smile.. how it made my heart flutter.  
"Uh, they're good. Tomorrow, they should be closer." I answered.

She nodded, "Good, I wish they could be here." I went by her and rubbed her shoulders, I hoped it didn't make her uncomfortable..

But it didn't she sighed, "Thanks. I need that." She said giggling slightly.

I grinned, and continued, just touching her made me think she was fragile. Her soft skin.. Small freckles sprinkled on them..  
I could snacth her scent, of strawberries and vanilla.. God, she made me dizzy..  
I still rubbed her shoulders, she laughed softly, her shoulders shook as she did, "What are your plans for tomorrow?" She asked.

"Anything with you." I blurted out. 'Damn it! Damon, don't be a pansy!'

She paused, "Well, do you.. want to go to the movies?"

I smiled softly, "Sure, what movie do you want to see? I don't know any good movies, since I'm merely knew to all of these human things."

She laughed, "Well, we'll see when we get there. Do you like zombies?"

I smirked, "Like Dawn Of The Dead? Well, sure. I guess, seeing people get ripped apart and blood getting spilled is nothing new to me."

She chuckled slightly, "Well, we're seeing Zombie Land then. It's a comedy too."

I smiled softly, I was smiling all day today, it amazed me at how she made me smile all the time, "Fine with me." I replied.

I felt like this moment would last forever.. And I did want it to.. I imagined everything different.. Making me want to actually stay this way.. Human.

Get a job, grow a relationship with her, come home everyday from work, and find her and kiss her soft lips, and feel her in my arms every night.. To memorize her whole body, every freckle, every move that would make her whisper my name softly.. Just to make her happy and to love her for the rest of my life.. To grow old with, Bonnie..  
And that's when it hit me..

I was head over heels, in love with Bonnie McCullough... Elena was right... I just blocked this emotion from my heart and my mind.. But I knew I loved her, I cared about her deeply, and I knew I would do and be anything for her.. I loved her! But yet.. I knew.. For the best that I had to cut things.. I been happy, I might've felt alive.. but I couldn't bring her into this mess.. If she was looking for heaven, it sure as hell wasn't me.. She deserved better.. Way better.. But yet that thought back in the grill.. That promise I made her, for not changing.. I couldn't break it. I couldn't take the pain of losing her.. I had to make the descion. Of Loving her, and bringing her pain and tears, or cutting things short, and bring myself to pain... and tears of losing something I've never had..

Chapter 6: Almost Lover

Damon's pov

It was 9 Pm, and we were at a grill, surpirisly the human fries and burgers were.. Delicious.

Bonnie smiled softly, and raised a red eyebrow, "Well, you love the fries huh?" She said laughing, as she took a small sip of coke.

I smircked, "They are.. quite interesting." I said popping one in my mouth.

She giggled, and then her smile faded, she seemed to remember something. "You think, that maybe they're there?"

I shook my head, "Not yet.. When I went with..." I trailed off, remembering her.. I slightly missed her, but for some reason not in the way I used to.. "With Elena, we took some days." I said, and looked down.

Trying not to look in her eyes, she would've been able to see right through me..

She stated quiet, then spoke up, "Damon?"

I looked up, her brown eyes were fixed on me, "Yes..?"

"Promise me something.. promise me that you will.. stay this way with me.. Even if Stefan turns you back, don't ever change.. Because once in my life, I feel.. normal.. and happy.. Please, don't change." She said softly, her pleading eyes looked right through me, her bit her lip lip softly..

I smiled softly, and held her delicate hand, "I promise.. Somewhere along the way.. You must've thought I was worth it.. being a friend to you.." I said.

She grinned back, and nodded, "Yeah, I did..." She replied, the feeling of her hand in mine.. It felt beyond anything.. Beyond happiness, beyond friendship.. It felt right, it was as if her hands were meant to hold mine..

"You wanna go back home?" She asked, putting a tip on the table.

I nodded, "Wait, I'm going to pay."

"Damon-"

"No," I gave her back her money, she huffed.

"Well, at least let me pay for the tip." She said.

I shook my head, "Nope, i'm from the 1800s' that's how we do." I said smirking

She began to laugh, and rolled her brown eyes.

After everything was payed for we went back home, the night was brisk, and not cold, but had a chill to it.

The moonlight reflected on Bonnie's skin.. 'She's... so..' I was out of words in my mind, only looking at her made my heart speed up..

I needed to cut things.. I couldn't have these new feelings for her.. They only seemed to grow and grow.

We finally were back home, she sighed as she sat on the couch, "So, you enjoyed the nice outdoors all day." She said grinning softly.

I sat next to her, her scent.. made me dizzy with pleasure..

"I had the time of my new human life." I said.

She laughed, we both sat there staring at eachother.. It was a moment that seemed to freeze, as if she just noticed me or if I just noticed her.

Her beautiful long lashes, and her small nose and plump lips.. How her brown eyes seemed to see right through you all the time.. Small freckles sprinkled on her nose and cheeks..

'She's so perfect..' Soon we began to lean in, my mind kept saying to back away, but I wouldn't listen..

I could feel her warm breath on my lips..

Then the moment shattered, the phone rang, she jumped slighty, and smiled embaressed.

"Uh, I'll go get it.." She said and went to the phone.

"I'm so stupid." I mummered under my breath..

Bonnie's pov

He almost kissed me! My heart was beating rapidly, my breath hitched..

My legs buckled, I picked up the phone, "Hello?"

"Bonnie!"

"Elena! Oh god, are you guys okay? How is everything going?"

I could hear brisk wind in the back round, "We're fine, we're in West Virgina, and almost out of it, we should probably be there in two days." She replied.

I sighed, "Thank god, you're okay."

She laughed, "How's everything with, Damon?"

Just when she said his name, my heart skipped a beat, "Everything is great, we're um.. Bonding.."

She paused for a mintute, "What type of bonding?" She asked, a hint of hope in her voice.

"Uh-" Damon walked in the kitchen, "Who is it?"

"Elena." I answered, she laughed.

"Pass him on, Bon, Stefan says he needs to talk to him."

"Sure."

Thankfully, I didn't have to explain our 'bonding'.

I handed the phone to Damon, he grinned, and placed the phone to his ear, and went in the living room again.

I sighed and decided to wash some dishes and clean around, while he talked on the phone.

Damon's pov

"Hello?"

"How's everything going with Bonnie?" Stefan asked, I heard wind in the backround.

I sat on the couch, "Fine, we're just bonding." I said sarcasticlly to him. I loved having an attitude with him.

"Uh huh, well I'll call you tommorow, don't do anything stupid. Here's Elena."

I rolled my eyes, and then thought, why would Elena want to talk to me?

"Damon?" She said.

"Yes..?"

"I know. Please, at least don't so anything stupid."

What?

"What do you know..?" I asked, I was completely confused.

"I know you have feelings for Bonnie, Stefan and I both know. You both care about each other deeply." She said knowingly.

"How do you know? You haven't even been gone for a day? We're just friends." I said, but deep in my newly beating heart I knew that was a lie.

"Damon, I've seen how you look at her, and I've seen how she looks at you. She's always cared about you, like we all do, but she has a special place for you.. And you feel the same way and you know it." She said.

I huffed, and rubbed my forehead, "Elena, I'm not in the mood for this-"

"Just think straight, you two are falling for eachother. Don't doubt it."

Now I was getting pissed, "What? Now we're like almost lovers? Elena, just drop it and leave it. I'll talk to you later."

And I hanged up the phone, I felt a twinge of guilt, but I was pissed!

She actually sounded so positive!

I wasn't even sure if I felt something for Bonnie! I liked her yes.. But falling..?  
Was I worth that emotion? Was I good for Bonnie?  
No, I wasn't.. She was perfect and way above me..  
She belonged in fairytales, which I couldn't reach.. I belonged in a nightmare.  
I might've been human now, but I couldn't and would never be able to erase my past.. From what I did to people, how I killed without a blink of an eye..  
I bit my lip, and stood up.  
Bonnie, was washing dishes.  
"How are they?" She asked, looking over her shoulder and smiling..  
Her smile.. how it made my heart flutter.  
"Uh, they're good. Tomorow, they should be closer." I answered.

She nodded, "Good, I wish they could be here." I went by her and rubbed her shoulders, I hoped it didn't make her uncomfortable..

But it didn't she sighed, "Thanks. I need that." She said giggling slightly.

I grinned, and continued, just touching her made me think she was fragile. Her soft skin.. Small freckles sprinkled on them..  
I could snacth her scent, of strawberries and vanilla.. God, she made me dizzy..  
I still rubbed her shoulders, she laughed softly, her shoulders shook as she did, "What are your plans for tomorow?" She asked.

"Anything with you." I blurted out. 'Damn it! Damon, don't be a pansy!'

She paused, "Well, do you.. want to go to the movies?"

I smiled softly, "Sure, what movie do you want to see? I don't know any good movies, since I'm merely knew to all of these human things."

She laughed, "Well, we'll see when we get there. Do you like zombies?"

I smircked, "Like Dawn Of The Dead? Well, sure. I guess, seeing people get ripped apart and blood geting spilled is nothing new to me."

She chuckled slighty, "Well, we're seeing ZombieLand then. It's a comedy too."

I smiled softly, I was smiling all day today, it amazed me at how she made me smile all the time, "Fine with me." I replied.

I felt like this moment would last forever.. And I did want it to.. I imagined everything different.. Making me want to actually stay this way.. Human.

Get a job, grow a relationship with her, come home everyday from work, and find her and kiss her soft lips, and feel her in my arms every night.. To memorize her whole body, every freckle, every move that would make her whisper my name softly.. Just to make her happy and to love her for the rest of my life.. To grow old with, Bonnie..  
And that's when it hit me..

I was head over heels, in love with Bonnie Mcollough... Elena was right... I just blocked this emotion from my heart and my mind.. But I knew I loved her, I cared about her deeply, and I knew I would do and be anything for her.. I loved her! But yet.. I knew.. For the best that I had to cut things.. I might've been happy, I might've felt alive.. but I couldn't bring her into this mess.. If she was looking for heaven, it sure as hell wasn't me.. She deserved better.. Way better.. But yet that thought back in the grill.. That promise I made her, for not changing.. I couldn't break it. I couldn't take the pain of losing her.. I had to make the descion. Of Loving her, and bringing her pain and tears, or cutting things short, and bring myself to pain... and tears of losing something I've never had..

Chapter 6: Almost Lover

Damon's pov

It was 9 Pm, and we were at a grill, surpirisly the human fries and burgers were.. Delicious.

Bonnie smiled softly, and raised a red eyebrow, "Well, you love the fries huh?" She said laughing, as she took a small sip of coke.

I smircked, "They are.. quite interesting." I said popping one in my mouth.

She giggled, and then her smile faded, she seemed to remember something. "You think, that maybe they're there?"

I shook my head, "Not yet.. When I went with..." I trailed off, remembering her.. I slightly missed her, but for some reason not in the way I used to.. "With Elena, we took some days." I said, and looked down.

Trying not to look in her eyes, she would've been able to see right through me..

She stated quiet, then spoke up, "Damon?"

I looked up, her brown eyes were fixed on me, "Yes..?"

"Promise me something.. promise me that you will.. stay this way with me.. Even if Stefan turns you back, don't ever change.. Because once in my life, I feel.. normal.. and happy.. Please, don't change." She said softly, her pleading eyes looked right through me, her bit her lip lip softly..

I smiled softly, and held her delicate hand, "I promise.. Somewhere along the way.. You must've thought I was worth it.. being a friend to you.." I said.

She grinned back, and nodded, "Yeah, I did..." She replied, the feeling of her hand in mine.. It felt beyond anything.. Beyond happiness, beyond friendship.. It felt right, it was as if her hands were meant to hold mine..

"You wanna go back home?" She asked, putting a tip on the table.

I nodded, "Wait, I'm going to pay."

"Damon-"

"No," I gave her back her money, she huffed.

"Well, at least let me pay for the tip." She said.

I shook my head, "Nope, i'm from the 1800s' that's how we do." I said smirking

She began to laugh, and rolled her brown eyes.

After everything was payed for we went back home, the night was brisk, and not cold, but had a chill to it.

The moonlight reflected on Bonnie's skin.. 'She's... so..' I was out of words in my mind, only looking at her made my heart speed up..

I needed to cut things.. I couldn't have these new feelings for her.. They only seemed to grow and grow.

We finally were back home, she sighed as she sat on the couch, "So, you enjoyed the nice outdoors all day." She said grinning softly.

I sat next to her, her scent.. made me dizzy with pleasure..

"I had the time of my new human life." I said.

She laughed, we both sat there staring at eachother.. It was a moment that seemed to freeze, as if she just noticed me or if I just noticed her.

Her beautiful long lashes, and her small nose and plump lips.. How her brown eyes seemed to see right through you all the time.. Small freckles sprinkled on her nose and cheeks..

'She's so perfect..' Soon we began to lean in, my mind kept saying to back away, but I wouldn't listen..

I could feel her warm breath on my lips..

Then the moment shattered, the phone rang, she jumped slighty, and smiled embaressed.

"Uh, I'll go get it.." She said and went to the phone.

"I'm so stupid." I mummered under my breath..

Bonnie's pov

He almost kissed me! My heart was beating rapidly, my breath hitched..

My legs buckled, I picked up the phone, "Hello?"

"Bonnie!"

"Elena! Oh god, are you guys okay? How is everything going?"

I could hear brisk wind in the back round, "We're fine, we're in West Virgina, and almost out of it, we should probably be there in two days." She replied.

I sighed, "Thank god, you're okay."

She laughed, "How's everything with, Damon?"

Just when she said his name, my heart skipped a beat, "Everything is great, we're um.. Bonding.."

She paused for a mintute, "What type of bonding?" She asked, a hint of hope in her voice.

"Uh-" Damon walked in the kitchen, "Who is it?"

"Elena." I answered, she laughed.

"Pass him on, Bon, Stefan says he needs to talk to him."

"Sure."

Thankfully, I didn't have to explain our 'bonding'.

I handed the phone to Damon, he grinned, and placed the phone to his ear, and went in the living room again.

I sighed and decided to wash some dishes and clean around, while he talked on the phone.

Damon's pov

"Hello?"

"How's everything going with Bonnie?" Stefan asked, I heard wind in the backround.

I sat on the couch, "Fine, we're just bonding." I said sarcasticlly to him. I loved having an attitude with him.

"Uh huh, well I'll call you tommorow, don't do anything stupid. Here's Elena."

I rolled my eyes, and then thought, why would Elena want to talk to me?

"Damon?" She said.

"Yes..?"

"I know. Please, at least don't so anything stupid."

What?

"What do you know..?" I asked, I was completely confused.

"I know you have feelings for Bonnie, Stefan and I both know. You both care about each other deeply." She said knowingly.

"How do you know? You haven't even been gone for a day? We're just friends." I said, but deep in my newly beating heart I knew that was a lie.

"Damon, I've seen how you look at her, and I've seen how she looks at you. She's always cared about you, like we all do, but she has a special place for you.. And you feel the same way and you know it." She said.

I huffed, and rubbed my forehead, "Elena, I'm not in the mood for this-"

"Just think straight, you two are falling for eachother. Don't doubt it."

Now I was getting pissed, "What? Now we're like almost lovers? Elena, just drop it and leave it. I'll talk to you later."

And I hanged up the phone, I felt a twinge of guilt, but I was pissed!

She actually sounded so positive!

I wasn't even sure if I felt something for Bonnie! I liked her yes.. But falling..?  
Was I worth that emotion? Was I good for Bonnie?  
No, I wasn't.. She was perfect and way above me..  
She belonged in fairytales, which I couldn't reach.. I belonged in a nightmare.  
I might've been human now, but I couldn't and would never be able to erase my past.. From what I did to people, how I killed without a blink of an eye..  
I bit my lip, and stood up.  
Bonnie, was washing dishes.  
"How are they?" She asked, looking over her shoulder and smiling..  
Her smile.. how it made my heart flutter.  
"Uh, they're good. Tomorow, they should be closer." I answered.

She nodded, "Good, I wish they could be here." I went by her and rubbed her shoulders, I hoped it didn't make her uncomfortable..

But it didn't she sighed, "Thanks. I need that." She said giggling slightly.

I grinned, and continued, just touching her made me think she was fragile. Her soft skin.. Small freckles sprinkled on them..  
I could snacth her scent, of strawberries and vanilla.. God, she made me dizzy..  
I still rubbed her shoulders, she laughed softly, her shoulders shook as she did, "What are your plans for tomorow?" She asked.

"Anything with you." I blurted out. 'Damn it! Damon, don't be a pansy!'

She paused, "Well, do you.. want to go to the movies?"

I smiled softly, "Sure, what movie do you want to see? I don't know any good movies, since I'm merely knew to all of these human things."

She laughed, "Well, we'll see when we get there. Do you like zombies?"

I smircked, "Like Dawn Of The Dead? Well, sure. I guess, seeing people get ripped apart and blood geting spilled is nothing new to me."

She chuckled slighty, "Well, we're seeing ZombieLand then. It's a comedy too."

I smiled softly, I was smiling all day today, it amazed me at how she made me smile all the time, "Fine with me." I replied.

I felt like this moment would last forever.. And I did want it to.. I imagined everything different.. Making me want to actually stay this way.. Human.

Get a job, grow a relationship with her, come home everyday from work, and find her and kiss her soft lips, and feel her in my arms every night.. To memorize her whole body, every freckle, every move that would make her whisper my name softly.. Just to make her happy and to love her for the rest of my life.. To grow old with, Bonnie..  
And that's when it hit me..

I was head over heels, in love with Bonnie Mcollough... Elena was right... I just blocked this emotion from my heart and my mind.. But I knew I loved her, I cared about her deeply, and I knew I would do and be anything for her.. I loved her! But yet.. I knew.. For the best that I had to cut things.. I might've been happy, I might've felt alive.. but I couldn't bring her into this mess.. If she was looking for heaven, it sure as hell wasn't me.. She deserved better.. Way better.. But yet that thought back in the grill.. That promise I made her, for not changing.. I couldn't break it. I couldn't take the pain of losing her.. I had to make the descion. Of Loving her, and bringing her pain and tears, or cutting things short, and bring myself to pain... and tears of losing something I've never had..


	7. Chapter 7: Last Moments

Chapter 7: Last Moments

Damon's pov

I dropped my hands from her shoulders, and said, "Uh, I think I'll get going. I need sleep."

She smiled softly and nodded, "Goodnight, Damon." And what she did surprised me, she hugged me softly and kissed my cheek.

Now as a human, I blushed furiously.

And stuttered, "Uh, y-you too." Like a fool, I went straight to my room.

Gosh, just the touch of her lips.. to feel them on my skin, made me dizzy.. She was utterly beautiful, perfect, shy, truthful. She amazes me..  
I gripped my hair in frustration, I couldn't be this way with her! I couldn't let myself fall harder for her, I needed to cut it and I was going to..  
But tomorow.. oh, tomorow would probably be the end of me..  
I was going to enjoy ever moment with her, to catch each glance of her eyes.. To just find an excuse to hold her in my arms for the last time..  
I thought of all this as I took a shower, and then got dressed, and got into bed.  
I rested my hands behind my head and stared up at the ceiling..  
I was going to enjoy my last moments with, Bonnie.. Then I would have to break that promise.. something that would change me for who I have become to be..

Bonnie's pov

He actually blushed? I had no idea, and didn't ever think, that I had that type of affect on Damon Salvatore? Me? Making Damon blush?  
I stood in the kitchen dumbfounded, of my own action, It was stupid, wasn't it? I mean why did I have that need to hug him and THEN kiss his cheek?  
I huffed under my breath, and decided to call it a night.  
I went to my room, and stared at his for a while, his door was open, I saw him with his eyes closed shut, and his chest heaving up and down..  
To just be there with him.. I couldn't help but let my thought roam to being there, to be able to actually touch him, to feel his lips caress mine and my skin..  
To rest my head on his chest, and to feel his arms wrapped around me in times of need..  
All those thoughts made my heart thump, and my mind twirl with happiness... But yet, I knew that couldn't happen. It wouldn't.  
Damon loved Elena, not me. Not the short redheaded girl, who was shy and afraid of everything, and just spoke her mind too much.  
He only thought of me as a friend, which was what I wanted, better to have him as a friend than no not have him at all..

I finally was able to rip my eyes from him, and walk into my room.

I closed my door, and took a quick shower, when I got out I looked at myself in the mirror..  
Why didn't guys like me? Or at least.. maybe Damon?  
I knew we kissed several times, but none of them were real.. at least to him.. and maybe some weren't real me..  
I wasn't beautiful, maybe I wasn't equal to him.. Was he too good for me?  
I mean com'on!  
A tall dark haired guy, who is perfect with dark midnight eyes, and pale skin and a perfectly structured face...  
And a gril like me.. short, big brown eyes like mud, and freckles poured on my skin, and a childlike face.  
Damon and I didn't look good together. Either did we emotionally go well together..

I bit my lip, and looked down from the mirror, and got dressed in my PJs'.

I lay down on the bed, and stared at the ceiling and thought about the promise he made..  
Gosh, I hope he wouldn't break it.. I hoped to have him as a friend for the rest of my life.. I wanted him close to be..  
I wanted him to at least care about as the way I cared about him.. But if he did break that promise.. There would be nothing I could do..  
Because, deep down I know he might have meant it at that time, and maybe as time goes he'll slowly forget it..  
He'll slowly lose that humanity he has now with me.. Because like all good things in life.. It always ends.. And our friendship wouldn't last.. Because at one point, I would want more.. And that would be the end of me..

Morning, Bonnie's pov

I woke up to the smell of eggs and bacon, and waffles?

I sat up, and rubbed my eyes. It was 8:00 AM, I yawned and stood up.

I quickly went downstairs and slowly walked in the kitchen, Damon was cooking?

I grinned and said, "Well, this is a first." And sat at the table.

He smiled and, "I thought, I'd make breakfast for you. You do like eggs right? Or bacon and waffles?"

I chuckled and nodded, "Love em'."

He grinned and placed the plate in front of me, just the sight of it made my mouth water, the eggs were fluffy and seemed perfect, the bacon was crisp, and the waffles smelled amazing.

I ate up, gosh, he cooked them perfectly.

"Damon, this is amazing." I said sipping some orange juice.

He laughed, "Why, thank you.  
" He answered, and sat next to me, eating his food.

He chewed thoughtfully, then smirked, "Wow, it is good. Surprisingly."

I laughed, and we sat there talking, the thoughts I had last night seemed to kinda fade away, every time I was with him I felt positive, feeling that things wouldn't change. They would stay this way.. forever..

"So, what time do we see this ZombieLand?" He asked, putting the plates in the sink.  
I stood up to help him with them, my stomach finally packed with food.

"Maybe 2 or whenever you want to go. Fine with me." I replied, and dried the dishes as he washed.

He nodded, I couldn't help but stare at him.. The sun reflected in his eyes, that shined so brightly.. And his lips.. Gosh his lips, were memorizing, a soft pink and smooth..  
He was the air I would kill to breath.. He was pushing and pulling me closer to him.. I didn't know what I wanted. my emotions were so mixed..  
I continued to dry the dishes, trying my best to not lay my eyes on him..

He seemed to notice, 'Damn it.' I thought nervously.

"You okay, carrotop?" He asked chuckling.

I rolled my eyes at him, and giggled myself. "Nice nickname." I said sarcastically.

He laughed, and ruffled my hair, his hands were wet from the sink.

I jumped from the chilling water that dripped down my back and chest.

"Damon!" I said in between giggles as he began to tickle me.

I laughed uncontrollably. His hands on my body, made heart beat multiple times.

He still continued, laughing himself.

He picked me up and sat me on the counter, smiling at me.

He just stared in my eyes, seeming as if it was the last time.. I looked into his, It was like my own personal mirror, I could see myself in them.. his eyes sparkled like stars in a velvet night sky.

I bit my lips, my heart thumped like a horse's hoofs..

My lips burned for him to just kiss me, at this moment I didn't even care if he loved Elena or if he didn't even feel love for me.. I just needed him.. Badly..

He began to get closer, 'This is it, Bonnie.. there's no going back.' I thought to myself.. All the emotions from last night came back..

I saw it in his eyes, that he did have a twinge of feelings for me.. How couldn't I have seen this? I knew he changed dramatically, but right when I actually told him we could be friends?

Then the moment shattered, he slightly pulled away.. My heart dropped.

"Um, we should start getting ready.." He murmured under his breath.

I licked my lips and nodded, "Yeah.."

He smiled, and held me by the waist and lowered me to the floor.

I giggled, "Thanks.. And thank you for the breakfast. It was delicous."

He smiled softly, and nodded, "Your welcome. It was my pleasure."

I sighed, and went upstairs.

I almost felt like gripping my hair in frustration.

I couldn't stand these emotions, they made me confused and just left me dumbfounded by every move I make.

I closed my door, and sat on my bed..  
Just rethinking, all that happened.. How just the touch of his hands, made shivers run up my spine.  
And just to feel his breath on my face, feel his whispers in my ear.. All of it was the very things unbinding me..

I bit my lip hard, and thought, "Okay, you need to think through this, Bonnie.. Tell him how you feel, go through the risk of him turning you down. Or be happy to finally have him in your arms, and to just feel his lips and to melt in his love.'  
And the only descion I could make at this moment, was to hurry up and get ready.  
Because I was going to do a test today... and it would come out to show either, I could be with him.. that he actually loves me or cares about me... or..  
He only thought of me as a friend, and nothing more...


	8. Chapter 8: Trust

Chapter: 8 Trust

I got changed into a red long sleeved cami with a white tank top inside, and decided to wear this cropped leather jacket that Meredith bought me, three years ago.  
I never wore it much, because I thought it looked stupid on me, but now for some reason I seemed more older, I could actually pull it off. And paired the outfit with some skinny jeans and converse.

I looked at myself in the mirror, and took a deep breath. Maybe I was stupid to try and 'Impress' Damon Salvatore. I felt like I was all the way back in middle school trying to actually impress Matt Honeycutt..

I sighed, at remembering Matt.. He left Fells Church to try and get away from all the chous. I missed him badly, and even the thought of my parents entered my mind... How before everything, Stefan had them compelled to think I was out looking for colleges' with some friends.. I wish I could see them again, but I had to stay here with Damon, until everything was settled..

I bit my lip, and put my hair in a messy bun, small red curls ran down my face.

I opened my door, and saw Damon in his room.

He didn't have a shirt on..

My heart skipped a beat, he noticed me and chuckled, "You look nice. Uh, could you help me with this?" He asked motioning towards his button up shirt.

I chuckled and went up to him, and began to button his shirt, I looked at him and smiled, "Where do you think, Elena and Stefan are now?"

He shrugged, "Depends on how fast, Stefan is driving. They should be maybe in Indiana, or maybe still in Ohio."

I bit my lip, a habit I started to have thanks to Damon.. I finally finished buttoning his top, and cocked my head to the side, "Nice outfit."

He smirked, he had a dark blue button on top, and of course his signature leather jacket. I suddenly felt self conscious from wearing a leather jacket too..

"We match, leather jackets are classic." He said as we walked downstairs.

I rolled my eyes, and we walked out the door.

Today the air was chilly but the sun made it's surface on our faces and warmed them..

"Well, do you want to take my car? Or walk?" He asked, motioning toward his black Ferrari in the driveway.

The thought of me driving in that car made me nervous, "Uh, whatever you prefer."

"Com'on, we'll drive." He said, he opened the passenger door for me.

"What a gentleman." I said grinning.

He chuckled, I sat in the car.

The car, was.. just amazing, black leather seats and everything. I felt so small in it.

He started the car, and sighed, "I haven't drove this in a while. At least not after everything and all." He said thoughtfully.

I nodded, and then he began to drive.

We barely talked it didn't feel awkward it just felt right and relaxing, he turned on the radio, one of my favorite songs were playing.

I laughed, "I love this song."

He smiled but kept his eyes on the road

I just let the lyrics of the song, sink in my head.

Oh oh I'll wake up in a thousand years With every ghost I'm looking through I was a cold, cold boy Hey! Oh when I lie with you But when I go back through I ... I

When we arrived at the movies, inside it was warm, I sighed from the heat that filled my body.

Damon rubbed his hands together, "So, which movie are we seeing again?"

I bit my cheek, and replied, "Zombie Land, and no paying this time."

He rolled his midnight eyes, "Com'on, I'm sorry but I'm paying."

"Damon I-"

"No, I insist."

He got his way and payed for the movie and the popcorn, when we entered the theatre I searched for seats, "Uh, what about this one?"

The seat I picked was in the back, this movie might've been a comedy but I was still terrified to sit all the way in the front with zombies.

Damon held my hand and guided me towards the front, "Nope, front is better."

He took his seat, and looked at me, "Well, sit down."

"Damon-"

"Bonnie." He said back dramatically.

I huffed, and sat down, our arms were brushing.. Why were these seats so close?

During the movie, Damon laughed many times. His laugh was so contagious now, it sounded so familiar to me.

And at some points, knowing how chicken I was I would hide in his shoulder during bloody parts.

And he wrapped his arms around my shoulder..

The move! He made the move, I glanced at him, he didn't even notice, he still continued to smile at the movie..

I was falling harder for him now.. I didn't even pay attention to the movie, I just stared at him, his perfect skin.. How soft it was as I buttoned his top up back at the boarding house.. To just touch it more, and to just braid my hands in his dark silky hair.. To just brush my lips against his.. All these thoughts made my heart beat speed up.  
Just to drown in his love, and not feel his rain. His, personalitty was so different than I imagined. It was like I was uncovering something each day. Learning more about him and, the more I learned the more I fell..  
I had to admit it to myself, I was in love with him, I loved everything about him, and I loved his defects that's what made me fall for him, in his moments I tried to at least make him laugh, and I actually made him sometimes.. Surprisingly, I never thought I would be friends with this man, who was a vampire that took lives without even caring, and always hid his emotions day and night.. And now a human, developing human emotions, letting them show.. But maybe he only showed me.. Maybe it was because he trusted me? Or was it what I hoped..? Did he love me back, to let me see his true self.. To know who he really was even when everything was broken?

It was all a big question mark..

The movie ended, Damon sighed, "That was a good movie."

I giggled, "I liked it too."

He glanced at me thoughtfully and a smile spread on his face.

"What?" I asked raising an eyebrow.

"Do you want to get some ice cream? And maybe we could head to the river, our bonding spot?" He asked smirking.

I bit my lip and nodded, "I'd love that."

Damon and I both lay on the grass by the river, our new bonding place.

We stared at the sunset, I turned my head and glanced at him, he still looked at the sky, his dark eyes glowed against the now setting sun..

"Bonnie?" He suddenly asked.

"Yea?"

"Do you.. do you ever think that.. That maybe, if Stefan becomes human.. that maybe we could.. Be brothers again? That I could get past my past mistakes and everything else?"

I sat up, and stared at him, did he actually just say this? Is he trusting me with this? To open up about his relationship with his brother?

"Damon? Are you actually going to talk to me about this?" I ask.

He sat up, and sighed, "It seems like you're the only one I can trust, Bonnie." He replied, his eyebrows knitted with worry.

I smiled softly, I was right.. He thought I was the only one he could trust..

"Damon, you are his brother.. you guys have gotten better with each other over these past months.. Of course, Stefan would still be your brother.. You're more than your past mistakes.. Stefan is your brother, and Stefan has already forgave you.. and so have you.." I said.

He bit his lip and looked at me thoughtfully.. "How.. do you know, Bon? That I forgave him? Or that he forgave me?" Damon asked.

I sighed, "I knew the moment, when Stefan was dying.. in the field, when we fought Klaus.. How you had that depair in your eyes when he was drifting away.. I knew in that moment, that you loved your brother regardless of his past mistakes and your past mistakes.. and I know that Stefan loves you, and would protect you no matter what." I whispered, I sat next to him and held his hand softly..

"You two are brothers for life.. Don't ever forget that.."

He looked at me in the eye, and then lowered his gaze, seeming to inhale everything I said.. I hoped he reliazed that it was true.. That he did love his brother, and that Stefan loved him..  
He looked at our hand holding, and held my hand tighter, and looked at me softly, "Thank you, Bonnie.. for being here.." He whispered in my ear..

It tickled it, his voice sent chills down my spine, it was my favorite sound..

"I'll always be." I replied, and continued to stare at the now night sky..

I rested my head on his shoulder, and felt him let out a sigh of relief..

And the night ran away with the stars, as I fell at totaly bliss..

Damon's pov

How, I loved this girl.. or this woman, how she spoke made my mind twirl, how she moved, how she did everything was bright.. She was so pure...  
I inhaled her strawberry hair as she rested her head on my shoulder, god, just one touch from her would be the end of me..

I craweld my hand up her back, and took down her ponytail, she laughed, "Why did you do that?"

I grinned, "Your hair is beautiful, leave it loose."

She blushed and ran a hand through her sprial curls.

"I think we should start going home." I said.

She nodded and yawned, looking adorable as ever..

"Com'on let's go."

She stood up, and we walked towards my car that was parked on the road, we got it and drove back.

"Well, today was interesting." I said sitting on the couch.

Bonnie laughed, now changed in her PJs.

"Yea, I wish I Elena gave me Stefan's phone number. I want to call them." She said sitting next to me.

"They'll call soon." I replied.

She yawned, and said, "I think, I'll start going to bed." She said standing up.

Then I realized, today was the day I was going to cut things... Today was the last day I could touch her and actually be close with her.. I hated having to break the promise.. But it was for her own good..

I stood up, "Goodnight, innamorata." I whispered, caressing her cheek softly, her eyes sprakled.. Just to feel her skin.. How soft it was and flawless, it made my heart skip beats.

I leaned in and kissed her forehead softly.

She sighed, "Goodnight.. Damon."

And she went upstairs..

And that would be the final touch...


	9. Chapter 9: Change

Chapter 9: Change

Bonnie's pov

I sat up and rubbed my eyes, the morning light streamed through my window.

All the moments from last night, came rushing back in my head. How Damon caressed my cheek, and looked into my eyes as if it was the last time.. It was so awkward..

I yawned and stood up, I walked down the hallway and noticed Damon's door.. It was closed..?

He usually left it open.. I shurgged in my mind, and went downstairs.

I decided to just have some cereal, it was 9 AM, Damon usually woke earlier.. Today for some reason felt different.. Like something bad was happening.. I didn't know why?

I sat at the table eating.. Feeling as alone as ever.. Why did everything seem so different?

I finished my food, and went to wash my dish, when Damon came down the stairs and in the kitchen.

"Good morning, Damon." I said smiling softly.. Hoping he was okay.

He didn't make eye contact with me, and mumbled, "Morning."

He seemed.. sad or depressed.. I felt like asking, but didn't want to push.

I just sighed, and continued to wash my dish, why was he grumpy?

Why was he acting like this today?

"Hey, Da-" I turned around to only find an empty bowl and the cereal on the table.. He already ate and went back upstairs..

"Well.." I mumered under my breath, and washed his dish, and put everything away.

Knowing his attidue today, I was going to vist Meredith. I went upstairs, and found his door open thankfully.

He was watching TV, "Damon, I'm heading to Meredith's you want-"

"No, you just go." He replied dryly.

I bit my lip and nodded, I went to my room and closed my door.

Why was he acting this way? Ignoring me? Cutting me off? What was up?

I just shook the thought away and took a shower quickly and got dressed in, a red plaid top and some skinny jeans and converse.

I decided to braid my hair today on two sides, long curls fell softly on my face, it was different. Something I needed.

I walked down the hallway, Damon was now in the kitchen looking out the window.

"Damon?"

He didn't turn around he only said, "See you later."

I softly scoffed and walked out the door, what the hell was his problem?

All I knew was that my mind was burning with fury. I walked towards Meredith's house, thankfully her parents weren't home.

I didn't have to explain why I wasn't out of town looking for a suitable college as my mother was saying.

I rang the doorbell, and Meredith appeard in a baby blue tank top and her long back hair fell in waves.

"Hey, Bonnie! Come in." She said opening the door more.

I stepped in, and sighed. Her house gave me so many memories with Elena and how everything was normal before.. How we has sleepovers and chatted about gossip and boys and lipstick.

"Where's Damon? I would expect him to come with you." She said sitting on the couch next to me.

"Um, no.. He didn't want to come.. He's been.. Well only today, he's been kinda grumpy.. Cold." I said, not making eye contact with her.

I could feel her shrug her eyebrows together, "I told you! Now this guy is being cold with you, after you've been watching his human ass. Bonnie, you shouldn't-"

"Mere, just leave it.. We were friends," I said looking at her, "We bonded, we talked.. He trusted me and I trusted him.. He promised.." I said trailing off.. Remembering how he promised to never change with me.. It only just reminded me that things don't last forever.. And that promises could be broken just as easy as they were made.

Meredith stayed quiet then broke the silence, "Com'on lets get something to drink."

10 mins later

"So, he just woke up and ignored you. Completely?" Meredith asked, we now sat at the kitchen counter, drinking lemonade.

I nodded slowly, "Yeah.. I don't get it, last night he.. He was so sweet with me these past days we've been together and learning more about eachother.. And then bam! He just changes over night."

She bit her lip and sighed, "I don't know, Bonnie... I told you tho, you can't reley on Damon. He always plays with emotions, you should know this by now."

"Meredith stop saying I told you so! I know it already! How the hell do you think I feel? You haven't even cared to call or visit, and you don't know anything about Damon! I've gotten to know him, he's opened up to me in ways no one could understand! Stop thinking he's the enemy! We all know he's not.. You're the only one that doesn't trust him!" I snapped.

She looked at me in shook, and bit her lip furiously.. "Look, don't yell at me. You really think you know everything about him? Well guess what, you don't Bonnie! You've only been with him for three days!"

"It doesn't matter! God, you know what just drop it. I'll see you later." I said dryly. I stood up and stormed out of her house, slamming the door.

I hated everyone right now. I hated how everyone thought I didn't know anything, I hated being second choice towards everyone.  
I couldn't believe anyone, or couldn't trust anyone.. No one understood what I felt right now.. I felt betrayed, used, just a source for comfort..  
why did he break the promise? He told me, he gave me his word that he wouldn't change.. He would still be my friend no matter what.  
I walked all the way back to the bording house, to find the driveway empty.. Damon's black Ferrari was nowhere in sight.

'He went out?' I thought confused.

I went inside and sighed, I rested my back on the door for a couple of mintues. My mind was spinning, I had a terrible headache.

I went to my bathroom, and took some pills. And went back downstairs.

I sat on the couch, with nothing to do.. I now felt sorta bad for Meredith.. maybe I shouldn't have lashed out on her.. But still, my emotions were just at the tip of my fingers.

I rubbed my forehead softly.

Soon it was 7 PM, here I was just sitting in the living room watching TV. What a wonderful life.

The door opened and Damon walked in, his eyes sparkled as he glanced at me.

I decided to give him his own medicene, I ignored him and kept my eyes locked on the TV.

"You're back." He said.

"Yeah. You are too, I see." I answered dryly.

He bit his lip, "Goodnight." And he went upstairs..

As soon as he did, tears burst out of my eyes.. I began to sob quietly, trying my best to hide it.

WHY? Why did he change.. I've never felt so alone in my life..

Then this thought hit me.. I knew someday Damon would have a good life, I knew he would be a sun in someone else's sky, but why.. Why, why can't it be mine? Why couldn't he be with me... I never even got the chance to see if he loved me.. or if I even loved him.. I knew I cared about this man deeply.. but just loving Damon seemed so.. surreal.. So strange, and different, and just being in his arms and feeling his lips all made my heart flutter.. But now, I knew that couldn't be.. He would never happen.. He pushed me away, is this what he wanted? Did he want to push me away?  
It was all a question mark, I couldn't seem to reach..

But yet I was grateful for the break in my heart right now, I was grateful for every scar that was forming, because it all reminded me that what Damon and I had these past days.. It was real, it was something that made me feel beautiful, happy, careless...  
I was somehow unbinding something in Damon.. But now he just binded back together..

I sniffed, and stood up and shut off the TV. I needed to hold my head up, get past this as fast as I could..

I walked upstairs, Damon's door was closed... I let out a soft breath and went in my room.

I changed in my PJs and crawled in bed, it was only 8 PM, but I didn't care.. I just cried myself to sleep that night, thinking of all the short memories I had with Damon.. Even if it was just three days with him, it felt like it was years.. It felt as if every touch, and ever hug was a spark of electricity.. Everything mattered.. Just when you thought you had it all, it all falls apart..

I closed my eyes tight, and my final thought was "I wish we could've loved eachother at the same time.." And I fell into a deep slumber..


	10. Chapter 10: Elements

Chapter 10: Elements

Bonnie's pov

I woke up to thunder strike that boomed loudly outside, I shot up and looked out the window.

Rain poured heavily outside, the raindrops hit the roof like pebbles.

I bit my lip, now the whole day would be as miserable as I was.

I walked downstairs, Damon was no where in sight..

'Who cares, anymore' I thought to myself, I decided to just have some toast and chocolate milk.

I sat at the table eating away, just staring out the window..

I felt depressed as ever, my mind flashed with the memories of yesterday. From the cold awaking of Damon, then the argument with Meredith. And just a night filled with tears and sadness.

I washed my dishes, and went upstairs and took a shower. I got dressed in a dark green cami and black tights with a skirt on top. I just pulled on some flats and let my hair loose for the day.

Today I would just stay home.. Doing nothing. I sat in the living room, just thinking. I couldn't even watch TV without it reminding me of Damon. I couldn't even listen to music, that the lyrics would melt my heart.. I felt.. empty inside.. As if a hole was burned through my chest.. I couldn't take this any longer.. Damon was doing something, I knew it.. He must have been pushing me away in some way.. But why? Why would he push me away if these past days he's been great, he had human emotions and everything.. He didn't have to run away from me, he wasn't like he was danger toward me.. He was human, and maybe he wanted to change that.. Maybe that's why he decided to end our friendship.. But I still would've been his friend, I still would've been by his side, I didn't care if he turned back into a vampire, maybe a little bit, only worring about him... going back to his deadly ways, killing people in a blink of an eye.. I didn't want that for him, cause I knew he was more than that.. He has the ability to even be better.. he's always had it..

I was going to confront him, I was going to tell him what I felt, and ask him why he was doing this.. And there the decison would be made, if he will turn away from me, leave me behind.. Then he never had feelings for me, he never truly cared.. And I would leave, leave this all behind.. But if he looked at me in the eye and told me what he felt, I would tell him the same, I would stay..

As I was thinking of what would happen, the door opened. Damon walked in, rain drops sprinkling from his hair, and his dark eyes showed more..

I sat up from the couch, "Hey, where did you go?"

He glanced at me then brushed past me, "Out."

I held him back, "Damon, what is wrong with you? You've been acting strange, and you've barely said even two words to me and-"

"Bonnie, just leave me alone." He snapped, and tried to rip from my touch.

But I refused, "Stop. Tell me what the hell is going on?"

"Nothing!"

I stood in front of him and looked into his midnight eyes, "Why did you change? What is wrong? Please, Damon tell me.." I whispered.

He bit his lip, and moved from me and began to walk upstairs..

I scoffed, and followed. He was going to tell me.

"Damon! Don't walk away, you broke your promise!" I said loudly.

He stopped dead in his tracks.

I let out a soft breath, "You know you did... You promised me you wouldn't change.. You told me that you would stay and be friends with me till the end.. We were friends, we bonded and you trusted me and I trusted you.. What happened to what we had?"

He still had his back faced to me.. He slowly began to walk away.

But I followed, "Damon don't turn your back on me." I said, now tears were pouring out of my eyes.. My heart pounded.

We stood in front of his door.

He was about to open it until I stepped in front of him, our faces were only inchs apart, I looked deep into his eyes, they seemed to have tears in them...

"Don't do this.. Damon I'm in love with you." I said, it was all set and done now, I said what I needed too.. He knew it..

He just stared at me..

"I've loved you ever since the day you became human.. with me.. You grew these emotions, you became what you've always been.. And I fell for you, while you changed right before my eyes. I fell in love by being with you ever moment of the day, talking with you, sitting by the river just staring at the sky with you beside me made me fall for you.. Every moment and every touch made me love you.. And I don't know if-"

And there it happened, he pressed his soft lips against mine.. A spark of light flashed by my eyes even as they were closed..

His lips were soft, and silky. But yet they were so warm, I got closer to him, our bodies were molded together..

His hands traveled down my back, and he wrapped his arms around my waist.

To show how much I yearned for him, my tonuge slid past his, twining together and beginning a beautiful dance together.

My hands braided into his soft dark hair, just feeling it..

Here I was, kissing Damon Salvatore in the middle of the hallway.. As rain poured heavily outside, between our breaths, I heard the rain still pour like pebbles on the roof..

He bit my bottom lip softly and pulled me foward, we broke apart at one point, to catch our breaths.

We looked into eachother's eyes, unlocking every desire in them.. Everything we held in these days.. And I knew that he was signaling for me to say it was okay.. To give him my body.. to let him have all of me..

I nodded, and he lifted me off the ground.

My legs wrapped around his waist, he kicked his door open, and we stumbled in.  
He set me on the floor, I began to unbutton his shirt, feeling his soft skin against my fingers were already the end of me.  
His hands travled all over my body, they ran up under my shirt crawling to my bra strap, and unhooking it.  
During all of this he kissed my neck softly, like rose petals.  
My own hands travled down his bare back and waist, I unbuttoned his jeans.  
He held my hand and led me to the bed, we both kneeled on it, as he began to remove my clothes, he took off my shirt so softly, as if I was a porcelin doll that could break easily. But I didn't care, I loved it in fact, how soft he was and tender.. Every movement was slow, and lasted for an eternity.  
I kissed his lips softly, and then soon the kiss became heated and passionte.. He took off my shirt, now my chest was bare, exposed to him.  
He still looked in my eyes, just his eyes made me nervous, but yet butterflies flew in my stomach.. My heart beated softly..  
We both lay down, he towered over me, our lips burned brighter, hotter, fiercer.  
He locked his hands with mine, and lay them on the pillow, his lips travled to my chest, kissing it softly, but with it's passion locked to it, and his lips came down to my stomach.  
It felt like butterfly kisses, I couldn't help but let his name escape my lips softly..  
He took off my skirt, and pulled down my tights.  
Then, his lips finally cam back to mine.  
I craned my arms around his neck, pulling him closer.  
Our tounges were stuck together, just feeling his soft and warm tounge.. It made me feel beyond anything..  
I then flipped over, and straddled him, my hands rested on his cheeks.  
He tugged on my lower lip, something he seemed to love. I smiled against his lips and felt him grin back.  
His hands moved down my back, and he pulled off my underwear, now my body was fully bare.. bare to him..  
I was willing to give Damon all of me, because I knew he loved me, by the way he touched me, how soft he was.. How every move was magic..  
My own hands moved down his waist, feeling the trail of his boxers. I pulled them off.  
'This is it.' I thought in my mind.. I was bounded to Damon.. I loved him with ever inch of my being.. He was everything now.  
He towered over me, he looked into my eyes, and finally breaking this silence that seemed to be silent for years he said, "Bonnie, I love you.. You are my sun, my moon, and my stars.. And I want you to know that, we don-"  
"Don't stop now, Damon.. I want all of you.. And I want to give you all of me.. forever." I whispered, caressing his cheek softly..  
His black eyes glittered, "Forever.." He kissed my forehead. And we melted into one... Our minds connected in elements, that wouldn't and never would be broken... 


	11. Chapter 11: Truth

**A/N I'd like to thank all the reviewers for supporting this story! Thank you soo much, and well I hope you guys like this chap :P Sorry it took long xD**

Chapter 11: Truth

Bonnie's pov

I stirred in my sleep, my hand searched for Damon's warmth, but to only find the cold surface of the silk sheets.  
I sat up, to find him pulling on his boxers.

"Damon?" I asked rubbing my eyes.

He bit his lips and came to sit beside me, he looked tense.. his eyes sparkled with which seemed as tears..

"Damon? What's wrong?" I asked wiping a tear that fell helplessly down his cheek.

"Nothing.. I just... Bonnie, you don't deserve this-"

"Wait, I thought you knew this? Walking away from each other stopped being an option when we made love last night.. I wish you knew that somehow without having to say that to you.." I whispered.

He let out a breath, "I love you.. I've found something that I've been looking for over a hundred years.. With you.. I just.. I feel human, I'd give up forever to just spend the rest of my life with you.. You're the closest to heaven than I'll ever be.. Bonnie McCullough.. I promise to love you every day, and every night.. until we grow old.. I want to grow old with the only woman I love.. And that's you.." He said, looking straight into my eyes..

How he looked at me made my stomach fly with butterflies..  
I felt tears run down my eyes, Damon softly kissed them away, and kiss my wet eyes.

"I love you." I said between tears of happiness and laughter.

He grinned and chuckled, "Ti amer per sempre, miele."

I giggled and kissed him, I sat up and moved myself on his lap, and wrapped my legs around his waist. My hands felt his soft silky hair.

His hands moved around my waist and hips.

Just his warm hands on my body, made my heart speed up.

He lay me down on the bed, and began to kiss my neck passionately. All of the memories of last night came rushing back in my head.. It was so special, so beautiful.. I've never felt more beautiful, amazing, beyond words in my life.. Laying here with Damon's arms around me I felt so comfortable and safe. My heart was beating a mile a mintue having him so close to me, as I always wanted.. As he played with my hair and kissed me, I couldn't help but smile straight from my heart. I could see how much he cared from the look in his eyes.

It made me never want to let Damon go.. To just stay wrapped in his arms forever. Where nothing else mattered but Damon and I..

I felt his heart beat as I rested my head on his chest, just hearing his steady heartbeat..

He kissed the top of my head, my curls were so messy. I laughed, "I know my hair, is messed up."

I felt his lips curve in a smile against my head, "No, it's beautiful. Wild, and... sexy." He whispered seductively in my ear.

Gosh he was so...

I sat on his chest and smiled down at him, his midnight eyes would just be the end of me.

"Damon?"

"Hmm?" He asked dizzily, I didn't know why, but he seemed to be so amazed by me, which made me even want him more..

My hands traveled down his chest, and played with his boxer line, he smirked. And flipped me over, giving me his bad boy grin, "Yes, Carrottop?"

I blushed when he called me that.

He laughed and kissed my forehead, then met my lips. If I could have everything my way, I would kiss Damon all day, and stay in this bed with him forever..

"Shall we shower?" He asked against my lips.

I opened my eyes quickly, "WE?"

He bit his lip, and picked me up, "Yes." He whispered and nibbled my ear.

It gave me shivers down my spine.

He carried me to the bathroom.

I laughed as he kicked the bathroom door open, and then happiness and laughter would fill the house...

Meredith's pov

I had to say sorry, it's been two days since the argument with Bonnie. I felt bad, I was stupid for already putting enough pressure on her.

She didn't deserve that.

I ringed the door bell, I heard laughs behind the door.

"Damon! Stoooop!" It was Bonnie's voice, she was laughing hysterically.

'Maybe, they worked it out.' I thought happily in my mind.

Then the door opened, Bonnie stood there in a floral skirt with a white blouse. Her red hair glowed like fire.

"Mere.. Hey." She said, biting her lip. Her face was vibrant and has a flush to it.. The day of the argument, her face was as white as paper, and she didn't have a glow in her eyes.

"Bonnie.. I.. I came to say sorry.. About the other day, it wasn't fair. I was stupid-"

Then she pulled me in for a hug.

"It's okay, I forgive you. I was stupid too, I was mad and all. I'm sorry." She said as she smiled warmly at me.

I hugged her tightly, "Don't be. And.. I see that you and Damon have...?"

She blushed, and brought me inside.

"We should talk about this in my room." She said nervously.

Damon walked down the hall, he was only in jeans, "Uh, Bonnie do you- Oh, uh, hello Meredith." He said he blushed himself.

This human Damon seemed quite different.

"Hey, Damon."

Bonnie's eyes twinkled as she looked at him, something was definitely up.

Damon awkwardly brushed beside us, and went downstairs.

I looked at Bonnie, she gleamed after him.. Looking at him with admiration.. she had this light in her eyes, when he moved she moved, they matched each movement.. They seemed like magnets.

"Bon, what is-"

"Com'on, let's talk in my room." She said dragging me to her room, she closed the door. And turned around.

I noticed something on her neck.. It was reddish blemish.. A hickey..

"WHAT THE HELL? Bonnie, you have a hickey on your neck!" I exclaimed, pushing her hair back to expose her neck.

She blushed and pulled back, "Bonnie? What is going on?"

"Look.. Damon and I.. We.. We had sex."

I was speechless, I stared at her, and slowly sat on the bed. Then shot up, "Wait did you guys do-"

"No! You can sit down, geez Meredith." She said chuckling.

I rolled my eyes and sat down, "What can I say? I mean, if he's good to you and all.."

"He is, Mere, he truly loves me.. What happened before, was that he was pushing me away.. He said that I didn't deserve him.. He was bad for me.. but eventually.. We kissed.." She said trailing off, seeming to remember the moments with Damon in her mind..

My heart melt, she really loved this guy.. I just hoped he didn't break her heart.

"And..? What was it like?" I said begging for details.

She laughed, "I don't know.. It was like magic, beautiful, filled with love and tender.. It was beautiful.." She blushed pink, against her small freckles.

I laughed along with her, and hugged her softly, "I'm glad you're happy, Hun. I wish Elena was here to see how happy you and Damon are." I said.

She smiled, "I know, she suspected that we might be together.. She was right."

I smiled softly, "So, if this dark eyed guy, comes and breaks your heart I want you to let him know that I'll, gladly break his face." I said smirking.

She began to laugh hysterically, she was so bubbly. "I'll be sure." She said sarcastically.

Bonnie's pov

"I'll see you later then, bye Meredith." I said waving from the door.

I was glad Meredith, didn't make much of it with me and Damon.. I was happy that she accepted.

I sighed and closed the door, to meet Damon's face.

"Hello, you." I said giggling.

She smiled, his bad boy grin. It still had an affect on me.

He grabbed me and kissed me passionately.

I wrapped my arms around his neck, and held him close.

Damon had me glued to the wall, and my legs wrapped around his waist.

He would get under me so easily, I didn't mind if we repeated the same moments as last night.

We continued to kiss, it was a pure bliss.. His hand ran under my skirt.

I smiled against his lips and went for his shirt.

Until, the phone rang.

He huffed under his breath, and let me go.

My tiptoes, hit the floor, with a dread.

"I'll get it," He says, then turns around and gives me a devilish smirk, "then we get back to business."

And he dissapered into the kitchen, I rolled my eyes and waited.

He walked in with the phone, "It's Elena, she says she needs girl talk with you or something."

I laughed, and held the phone, "El?"

"Bonnie! Meredith called me! What the hell? Tell me, every detail! Now!" She said ecstatic.

"Okay, Okay I will." I said laughing, I glanced at Damon he sat on the couch looking impatient.

He was adorable.

"I'll be right back." I whispered in his ear, and kissed the top of his head.

As I walked away, he slapped my rear, "Damon!"

He smirked, and Elena said, "What? Ohh, what's going on?" She said knowingly.

I walked into the kitchen, "Okay, Mere told you?"

"Yes! And you must tell me how did this happen?"

I sighed, and explained. Elena stayed quiet as I did, but I could sense the anticipation

"So, it happened.. And it was.. Amazing, perfect, everything beyond..."

Then she squealed, "I'm soo happy for you! Bonnie, do you realize how good this is? You've... saved Damon.. Made him better, he needs you and you need him.."

I was surprised when she said that, I knew Damon loved Elena at one point.. But now it seems like his love for Elena maybe has faded... This was something I had to think over as well..

I laughed softly..

"I'm happy for you guys, and Stefan says he is too. He would ask for details from Damon too but it's weird." She said laughing.

I heard Stefan say in the background, "I did NOT say that!"

I couldn't help but laugh myself, "Okay, hun. I'm going to let you enjoy your ALONE time with Damon. Have fun." She said, her voice twinkling.

"I'm sure I will." I said smirking to myself, and watching Damon from the kitchen..  
He was lounging on the couch, staring at the ceiling.. Sometimes I wondered what went through his mind..

"Okay, bye Bon!"

"Bye El, love you."

And we hanged up, I put the phone back.

And sneaked to the living room.

Damon's eyes were closed, but I didn't exactly know if he was asleep.

I tapped his chest, and he held my hand softly, and kissed it. "How was Elena and Stefan?" He asked.

I placed myself on top of him, resting my knees beside his hips, "They're fine. Elena and I talked for a while." I said caressing his cheek..

I stared into those dark eyes, that always seemed connected to me in some way, and his fine bone structure and his full lips, how I felt his warm breath on my face..  
His skin was flawless, with a now light 5'Oclock shadow. His eyebrows full and focused.. His perfect angled nose.. He was perfect..

"I suppose, you guys talked about last night?" He asking in a knowing tone.

I rolled my eyes, "We're girls, and we're best friends of course we talked about it."

He chuckled and held me close. He pressed his soft warm lips against mine. Whenever his lips touched mine, a spark passed through my body.. It was if he's gotten into my bloodstream, him just flowing in me..

His hands wraped into my hair, my hands discovered his body freely..

I then pulled away, I had to ask him.. Maybe I could sense if he was telling the truth.

He looked into my eyes, "Is something wrong?"

"Damon.. Do you.. do you still love Elena?" I asked, my voice slightly cracking.

He lowered his gaze, and bit his lip. We both sat up, and held each others hands.

"Bonnie.. Look at me." He said, cupping my chin softly.

He sighed, "I love you, more than I should.. And Elena and I... We could never be together.. I love you, YOU.. I might care about Elena, but only as a sister.. She loves my brother and my brother loves her.. They belong with each other.. and you and I.. I want to be with you, and only you. Your the light that always seems to find me.. to see some worth in just some dark soul.. I don't understand it.. But all I know is that, I want to feel your light embracing me every day of our lives.. No matter what." He said resting a curl behind my ear..

"I adore you, Bonnie.. Don't ever forget that.." He whispered, resting his forehead against mine..

A smile slowly spread on my face, I knew he was telling me the truth.

"I love you.." I replied and kissed him with all my passion.

I pinned him down and began to kiss him senseless, "Shall, we take this to the bed room?" He asked against my lips, we were already half bare.

I didn't even want to leave, "No." I growled against his lips playfully, we both fell off the couch with a thud.

He chuckled, I braided my hands in his hair, and we lay there all day just finding eachother more and more..

Damon Salvatore was in love with me.. Something I never thought of..


	12. Chapter 12: Admiration

Chapter 12: Admiration

Damon's pov

This was it.. It was all I needed, Bonnie and I lay down on the rug in the living room, her soft read curls on my chest.  
Her soft skin against mine..  
It was all I needed..

"I wish I could just pause this moment, re live it everyday.. To just stay like this forever.." She whispered, her brown eyes finding mine..  
I smiled softly down at her, and kissed her forehead..

"It will.. I promise you, nothing is going to change.." I replied, caressing her cheek.. Her eyes were so memorizing, a deep brown that reminded me of choclate, how they sparkled and were childlike..

She beamed at me, and kissed me.. Her lips were another part of her that made me always want more, always wrap my hands in her hair, and to feel her heartbeat and to just feel her, touch her, hold her.. It was all I needed from her.  
She bit my botoom lip softly, and began to run her hands up and down my stomach, 'Gosh, she will be the end of me.' I thought to myself..  
I turned over, towering her and just stared at her, how I just wanted to look at her..

"Bonnie?"

"Hmm?" She replied, staring into my eyes, and caressing every part of my face..

"Would you.. If I become a vampire again.. Would you still love me?" I asked.

She froze, and creased her eyebrows..

I knew she might have felt awkward about it, and I knew I must be stupid to want to be a... Demon again.. But for some reason, I wanted it still..

We both sat up, our shoulders brushing together..

She stared at her crossed hands, and said, "I'll always love you reguardless.. But why do you want to be a vampire again? Are you scared to age? Something..?"

I sighed, "I.. I don't know.. It's just the thought of me.. ageing.. Becoming old, with wrinkles in my skin, my hair falling out and becoming grey.. And then it ends, and I don't know where I'm led to.. Where I'll go.. I'm damned. And I know it," I answered, looking at her in the eye. Her brown eyes twinkled, I reached for her hand and held it, "all I know is that I rather stay here forever with you... Not having to die, leave you behind.. But I know that even if I did want that.. You shouldn't need it.. or want it.."

She bit her lip, and ran a hand through her red curls, and breathed, "Damon, it doesn't matter to me.. We all die, we all move on.. And I want the same with you.. I know you're not.. Damned.. I know it.. I love you, and I don't care if you grow old or if I grow old.. I want to grow old with YOU and only YOU.. I love you Damon Salvatore."

I held her face between my hands, and kissed her softly.. we pulled apart, and she looked at me in the eye, "And if you ever wanted to be a vampire again.. I would happily accept it."

Bonnie's pov

"Damon! Stop!" I said in between giggles, as we lay on the grass by the river.  
He was snuggling his face in my neck, and tickling all my body.

The sun in the sky burned brightly, and as I stared into Damon's midnight eyes, the sun reflected towards them, and his dark hair that was so shiney and soft.. His eyes sparkled with excitement, and this thrill.  
And here I was, my stomach flapping with butterflies, and my cheeks hurting from so much smiling. My eyes were slightly squinting, since the sun brightened Damon and my own eyes firecly.

He kissed my cheek softly, and then we both sat up, "You know the water looks pretty refreshing." He said, with a tint of excitement in his voice, as trying to give me a signal.

I cocked my head to the side, and giggled, "Yeah..You want to go swimming?"

He grinned, and nodded, "I would like to, I haven't in years." He said, cutting off his grin and seeming lost in thought.

I scooted closer to him, and rested my head on his shoulder, "Why? When was the last time you swam?"

He bit his lip softly, "1864... I was.. Human.." He trailed off, then spoke up, "I never swamn again, I didn't.. I didn't really know if vampires can swim. So I just didn't."

"Can they tho?"

He chuckled, "Yes. We can-" He broke off and shut his eyes tightly, "I mean they.. Sorry."

And at that moment, I realized something.. That perhaps Damon did miss his immortality.. I didn't understand, maybe he still didn't feel the humanity in him.. Even tho I saw it clearly..

"It's okay, hun.." I said, holding his hand softly, I smiled at myself... I called him 'Hun' which made him even smile himself.

He held me close, and kissed the top of my head, "I love you, little witch."

I laughed, feeling at total peace, "I love you too." I replied, and then kissed his cheek softly.

I stood up, and pulled off my shirt.

His dark eyes widened and he smircked, "Again?"

"No! You perv, we're going swimming. It's 88 degrees anyway." I said.

A slow smiled then spread on his face.

We both stripped down, me left in my underclothes and Damon left in his boxers.

We stood at the edge, and held one another's hand.

The river sparkled like diamonds against the sun.

Damon's hands were soft against my skin, and I glanced at him, finding him staring at my body.

I blushed firecely, and he held me close, and brought his lips to my ear and whispered, "You're beautiful, cara."

This made my heart beat fast, and my stomach do multipule flips of excitement.

I wrapped my arms around his bare waist, images on the previous night ran through my head.. It seemed like years ago, it made shivers run down my spine.

"You ready?" He asked.

I nodded and smiled, "On three."

He nodded, "One."

"Two."

"Three." And we both jumped in the water... 


	13. Chapter 13: Encounter

Chapter 13: Encounter

Bonnie's POV

Damon and I sat by the edge of the river, drying up under the fierce sun.

Damon's dark hair shined against it, with his pale skin that seemed to glow. I stared at him with admiration, just looking at him made my heart skip beats. He glanced at me and smircked, "Yes, honey?" He said sarcasticlly.

"You're amazing, you know that, right?"

He chuckled and scooted closer to me, and held me close, "Nope. You are. Beautiful heart, beautiful face, beautiful body.. Everything about you is beautiful.. I look at you.. And I rather look at you than all the portraits in the world.." He whispered in my ear, causing shivers to crawl down my spine.

My lips curled into a smile, and I kissed his cheek.

"We should start going home." I said standing up and pulling on my now dried jeans.

He smiled softly, "I love how you say "Home" It sounds as if it's our home."

I laughed, "It's your home.. Not mine.."

He came up to me, and caressed my cheek, "It is your home... Everything that's mine is yours. You're my love now, Bonnie. Everything belongs to you."

My face ran warm, I knew I must've been red as a tomato.

He chuckled and kissed my forehead, "Com'on, lets get something to eat."

"I LOVE, coffee sometimes." I said sipping the warm coffee that made my stomach feel rich and warm.

We decided to stop at a little cafe, called, "Mumford's Cafe."  
Damon chuckled, I peeked at him while drinking the coffee, his soft dark eyes looked at me with longing and again that admiration, as if I was an angel or something that grasped his attetion. Sometimes it was amazing at how I felt loved by someone who.. Who was just perfect.. The way he looked at me made me feel beautiful in everyway..

"This, is sorta out of the blue.. But I remember.. One day, Stefan and I were young kids.. He was twelve, I was fourteen. Our Aunt came over with her daughter, our cousin Anabelle, who was getting married. They were drinking coffee and brought over their bridesmaid dresses, which needed fitting. Now, Stefan in that time wasn't the tallest. And he kinda looked like a girl," He said smicking.

I laughed, "Damon! If only Stefan were here to hear this."

He grinned wildly, "So they said, 'Could you try on this dress, Stefan sweetie?' Stefan could never say no to Anabelle, they got along. And were pretty close, so he tried them on," He said.

"Did you try them on?" I asked raising an eyebrow.

He bit his lip, and shurgged, "I had to try on the second one as well.. So yeah.. But when Stefan tried on the dress, he looked like an actual girl with short hair. He had very red lips back then so he practiclly looked like he had lipstick on. And our father walked in the room, and asked Anabelle if this was her fiance's little sister, Luce."

I couldn't help but laugh, the thought of Stefan as a little boy with a dress on and looking like a girl.

"And then I said, "Father, it's.. Stefan.." And his eyes looked as if they were going to pop out of his head. He couldn't believe it. It was priceless." Damon laughed.

"If Stefan was here, he would be so pissed off right now." I said giggling.

"Probably.."

We both laughed, then Meredith walked in with Alaric, hand in hand. She smiled brightly when he kissed her cheek, Alaric always brought out the good in Meredith, her bubbly side. The side that was care free and free-spirted and blushful.

They spotted us and came over, "Hey Bon! Hey Damon." Meredith greeted.

Alaric smiled, "Hello, Bonnie. Damon." He greeted nodding.

"So you came back from Turkey?" I asked, knowing that he was on a trip.

He nodded, "Yes, I finally came back."

Meredith smiled, "Guys, we were planning on throwing a party, do you guys wanna come?"

Damon grinned slightly, "You up for it, Red?"

I smiled and nodded, "Sure, we'll be there."

"Damon! Hurry up! We're gonna be late!" I told him, as I put on my silver hoops.

I wasn't always the party type girl, but this was Meredith's party, so I got up for it. And since Damon was going, it made me feel more comfortable.  
There was just one thing that made me uncomfotable.  
I was finally ready, I looked at myself in the mirror. I was dressed in dark wash skinny jeans, with a white long, lose tank top that had red lips on it, and on top I wore a black cropped leather jacket, my red curls were lose and untamed, giving me this wild look but not over the top, and with natural flushed skin and bright red lips.. I wore a simple eyeliner with mascara. I sighed and inhalded softly, for some reason I felt as if something was going to go wrong... But I relaxed and decided to go with the flo...  
"You look..." I heard a voice travel off from behind me.  
I spun around to reveal Damon, in a white fitted T-shirt with black jeans and boots, and his trademark leather jacket. His hair somehow looked shorter, and showed his structured face.. A prominet jaw line, his angled nose and his most favorble feature.. Those eyes that shone like stars in space, so bright and dark at the same time.. they glittered.  
His lips curved into a soft smirck..  
I smiled back and brought his lips to mine, beginning a soft and slow kiss.. His hands massaged my back, and then his fingers crawled their way to the tips of my hair, he spiraled one of my curls in his finger.. we broke apart, as he caressed my cheek, he then whispered, "Sei bella, Cara,"  
I laughed and hugged him, finally not having to go on my tiptoes since now I was wearing heels.  
"You ready?" I looked at him and rubbed my nose against his, "Sure thing."

When we arrived, Meredith's house was already packed. Music flooded the house at full volume, party snacks on the table. Only bright lights, a mixture of pink and green, blue. Party lights that she put up. The dance floor was crowded, some kids were at the snack table and some just sitting or playing spin the bottle.  
Damon held me close, knowing that wild teens dancing around wasn't safe.  
I chuckled under my breath.  
"Bonnie! Damon! You guys made it," Meredith smiled brightly, she was dressed in a dark purple dress, that went up to her knees, with golden embroid on the chest. Her long black hair lose and in waves, her olive skin glowed against the lights. She looked amazing.  
I laughed, "Yeah, Mere, you look awesome!"  
Damon stood beside me, already drinking a cup of punch and handing one to me, "I got you punch. There's some liqour but, let's be safe.  
Meredith rolled her eyes, "I didn't buy liqour,"  
Damon raised an eyebrow, "Well there's a kid serving vodka over there." He pointed across them room Dick was serving drinks.  
Meredith fumed and huffed under her breath, "Dick!"  
Damon tried to hold his laughter, "What's so funny?" I asked smiling softly.  
"Dick, who names their child that?" He began to laugh hysterically, and I couldn't help but laugh too.  
Meredith came back with Dick chasing behind her, "Com'on, Mere! A party, isn't a party without some nice drinks."  
She rolled her eyes and still held the vodka in hand, "Dick, I don't want any vomitting and hangovers in my house,"  
"Well this is a party, and people will leave if you don't serve some tasty drinks, " a voice said, a girl walked behind Dick, she had straight shot red hair that reminded Bonnie of cherries, and cat like eyes that were a fierce green, a round soft face with bright red cheeks. She kinda looked like Bonnie herself..  
Damon stared at the girl, I felt a sense of unease.. Knowing that Damon was staring at her in a way that kinda bothered me, and something about her.. Just felt strange.. She didn't seem human.  
Meredith raised an eyebrow, Dick wrapped his arm around the girl's waist, "Oh, this is my girlfriend, Rose."  
"Hello," Meredith said smiling slightly.  
Damon held me close to him, I rested my hand on his chest and leaned my head on his shoulder.  
Rose glanced at us and smiling, a mischvous one, "Hello, who are you two?"  
"I'm Bonnie, this is my boyfriend, Damon." I said.  
Damon nodded in greet.  
Rose smiled and eyed Damon, her eyes dancing.. I could tell she was checking him out.  
I got even closer to Damon.  
Meredith coughed awkwardly, "Well, here then. Whatever," She handed, Dick the vodka.  
He grinned, "Hell yes, who's up for shots!"  
Everyone cheered and went to the dining table to serve their drinks.  
Rose smiled and went over to the table.. Something was off about her...  
Meanwhile at the party, Damon was beside me at all times. I felt tired and drowsy... Damon must've noticed, "Darling, are you okay?"  
I broke out of my gaze and smiled softly, "Yeah, I'm fine," I said kissing his cheek.  
My favorite song Ours By The Bravery began to play, more people joined the dance floor, mostly everyone. Even Meredith who was dancing with Alaric.  
Damon held my hand and bowed, "Would you like to dance, my lady?"  
I giggled and shook my head, "No, I can't dance."  
He chuckled and held me close, "Anyone can dance," He whispered in my ear. He pecked my cheek and brought me to the dancefloor... 


	14. Chapter 14: Suspicion

**A/N: Hey guys, sorry I haven't updated lately, but here's another chapter :) I hope you guys like this, and remember you guys can always message me for any ideas you'd like to see in the story. Enjoy :)**

Chapter 14: Suspecting

The party lasted for a good while, Damon and I danced and talked and just hanged out.

But I kept my eye on Rose, sometimes I could catch her looking at Damon. This mischief dancing in her eyes. I could sense something in her aura, it was dark.. And something suspecting. Luckily, Damon didn't notice my suspicion, I didn't want him to worry. He was having fun and finally we were both calm.

While Damon was playing poll with Dick and Alaric and some other boys, I leaned on a wall smiling to myself, noticing how carefree Damon was. Laughing, his dark eyes glowing. He would glance at me sometimes and smile softly, and give me a quick wink.

Meredith came beside me, "He's quite different, huh?"

I chuckled, "Yeah..."

"You changed him." she stated, smiling at me knowingly.

"No.. I think he just changed himself.. In order to be with me.. But even if he didn't, I would still love him. I have loved him even when he was darker and made some mistakes. But he is different. I love him either way," I said still looking at Damon.

Meredith giggled, "I'm happy for you guys." She patted my shoulder then realization seemed to hit her, "Have you heard from Elena and Stefan yet?"

"No, I think they already entered the Dark Dimension. They'll call when they leave, there's no cell phone reception." I explained.

"I hope they can make it.. What if the guards catch them or something goes wrong? Who will go back and save them?" She asked, her eyebrows shrugged with concern.

"I.. I don't know.. Damon and I.."

"Damon is human now, Bonnie. And you might be a witch, but you're still human." She corrected.

I bit my lip and looked at her, "We'll find a way if it happens. But for now, let's just hope that they make it."

Meredith nodded, "Let's hope.."

Damon's pov

After playing poll with the Dicky kid and Buffy the vampire slayer, I went up to the dining table to get a snack.

'I'm freaking hungry,' I thought to myself, while eating a cheese cracker.

"Hello," A smooth voice said.

I looked, and there stood Rose, Dick's girlfriend.

"Hello," I replied and went back to eating.

"So, the party is pretty good. And you seem to be really good at poll too, you beat Dick." She said smirking.

I nodded, "Yep, such a pro," I said snapping another cracker in my mouth. This girl was a little annoying, and somehow seemed strange. As if she was looking for something mysteriously. I managed to keep our words short.

Then something happened, she smiled at me and touched my arm. And some electric feeling went through my body, and all I could look at was her...

Her light green eyes that reminded me of cat's eyes, and soft pale skin. Cherry colored hair... She was beautiful.. Hauntingly beautiful.

"Damon?" A soft voice asked.

I spun around to see, Bonnie staring at me with worried filled eyes.

"Hey, are you ready to go?" I asked peeling myself away from Rose, I didn't even want to look at her, something about her.. was wrong.

Bonnie kept her eyes on Rose, suspicion and some type of look was in her eyes.. It reminded me of something I use to feel towards Stefan... Jealousy..

"Um, yes. I'm ready." she answered

"Goodbye, Damon. Bonnie," Rose said smiling suductivly, Dick came by her side and he viciously kissed her cheek and went down her neck.

"Wanna get out of here, babe?" He mumbled against her neck.

She closed her eyes in pleasure and then said, "Of course. Goodbye."

She waved at us and walked out the door with a drunk and horny, Dick.

Bonnie seemed tense and worried.

"Com'on let's go home," I whispered and kissed the top of her head.

We said our goodbyes to Meredith and Alaric and went back to the bording house.

On the way, Bonnie was quiet. She only stared out the window as the wind flew by her strawberry curls.

Something was on her mind, but I couldn't quite catch it. When we got home, she silently entered the house and went towards the kitchen, but I held her hand back softly.

"Are you okay, little bird?" I asked softly.

Her dark chocolate eyes looked worried and far away, "Yes, I'm fine. Just tired." She replied, but I knew she was lying. She would do that thing with her jaw.

"I know you're not fine," I insisted, "Tell me what's wrong."

"Damon please just leave it. I need to clean the kitchen before bed." She replied and snaked her hand out of mine.

I sighed and still followed her, she turned her back on me and began to wash the dishes.

I bit my lip, there had to be a way for her to tell me what was wrong. I would just keep insisting.

"I'm going to ask again, Bonnie. Please tell me what's going on?"

She sighed and ran a hand through her curls, and took the ponytail out of her hair. Her red locks traveled down her shoulders like a spreading flame.

"Rose. She's not human." Bonnie said, still not making eye contact with me.

I got closer to her and held her shoulder softly, "Why didn't you tell me?" I demanded, I felt a little angry. Angry at the fact that she couldn't tell me this earlier. "Why couldn't you have told me before? I could've told Alaric we could've done something-"

"There's nothing to do! We're both human, if she's up to something, we can't defeat her for nothing! What do you expect?" She shouted. Her dark eyes filled with anger. Something so rare for her fragile face, that I couldn't comprehend her anger.

I rubbed my forehead, "Calm down. I don't understand why you're mad like this-"

"You don't see don't you? You act to oblivious to the fact, that she was trying something on you! She was going to send something in your body, I don't know, if she's a witch or a vampire. But she has some sort of power. And.. I.. I need to protect you from her, she can kill you, and, and, and-" Bonnie broke down, she began to sob and held on to the kitchen counter for support, her loose red ringlets falling on each side of her face.

I held her to me, and didn't let go when she wanted to move away. I held her tight, and buried my face in her curls, "Please, don't cry." I whispered, soothing her the best way I could.

I couldn't bare to see her cry like this, "I can't lose you... I can't let her do something to you, to hurt you.. I just can't.." She said her voice cracking. She held my face softly, her brown eyes looking into mine as if she were seeing right though me.

"I know you don't want her to hurt me either.. But we need to protect each other... Even if we're human. I love you so much. And I can't afford losing you. I can't let her take you away from me." Bonnie said biting her bottom lip.

"You won't ever lose me. And I won't ever lose you, I love you, you're my life. Everything I need. We'll find a way... I promise you, we'll get through this. Until she does something rash, that's when we prepare. For now let's just calm down, we'll look over things, you can cast a barrier spell in the house and we'll be fine." I said, cuping her round face in my hands.

Her soft brown eyes stared into mine with longing and concern, she sniffed and nodded, "Okay..."

I leaned down and pressed my lips against hers softly, I couldn't stand to see Bonnie like this. To have seen those tears run down her eyes just like days ago, when I had tried to reject the love I felt for her... How I broke a promise of not hurting hurt. I did. And now I needed to regain that promise, I couldn't bare the thought of her hating me forever... I had to make things right, I had to show her my love and protection.

She was fragile and beautiful, like a precious pearl. I had to protect her... Even if I was human.. I would bleed myself just for her, fight with my bare hands to just hold her in my arms forever... I would do anything, and be anything for her...

Her lips left mine and she went back to washing the dishes, I stood in back of her and wrapped my arms around her waist.

Her soft breathing beated against my lips that were against her shoulder, her sweet scent of lavender and oceans...

"Damon?" She asked.

"Yes?"

"You... Do you ever think we will ever get through this? Stefan and Elena in the dark dimension.. Now Rose, who is something supernatural.. Will we ever have a normal life?" She asked almost whispering.

I only stood there, I didn't know the answer... I didn't answer her.. I could only simply say, "Maybe. As long as we're all together, with Stefan and Elena and everyone alive. And me being with you.. It's all we need to get past things,"

She turned around to face me and smiled softly, "I hope..."

And she wrapped her arms around my neck and kissed me fiercly, as if this was our last kiss. A last taste of what held us together through hard times, just a kiss would put everything at ease...

Just by Bonnie saying she loved me, put me at ease...

"I love you." She said resting her head on my shoulder.

"Te amo," I replied kissing the top of her head gently.


	15. Chapter 15: Discovery

Chapter 15: Discovery

Bonnie's POV

The sun streamed through the window brightly, I felt Damon's heart beat under my ear as my head rested on his bare chest.

I looked up at his face, to find him still sleeping. I smiled to myself and kissed his cheek gently and went to put some clothes on. Last night was the first time Damon had seen me break down completely. I hated the thought of me acting like a baby in front of him, but I couldn't handle it. I still even felt a tinge of worry about Rose, even... jealousy.  
I didn't get why I was jealous of Rose, I knew Damon loved me. But from the fact that she was completely beautiful, bothered me. And how she looked at Damon and touched him. It still sent chills down my spine.

Finally after pulling on some black sweatpants and a coral hoodie, with my messy curly hair in a ponytail with lose strands, I went downstairs to make breakfast.

While I was toasting some bread, I stood in front of the kitchen window, and looked at the forest that faced me. My eyes lost in the green trees and leaves. Then in a blink of an eye, something white passed quickly. A form of only a whisp. I gasped.

"Bonnie?" I head Damon's voice ask, "Bon? Are you alright?"

He came up to me and cupped my face, his dark brown hair messy.

I gulped and nodded, "I just thought I saw a deer run by in the forest. It was nothing." I lied, and went to discard the toast out of the toaster.

Damon nodded, seeming to believe it. Although he had a streak of suspison in his midnight eyes.

We ate breakfast, Damon making small talk. Me, only nodding and answering any questions he would ask. There was something wrong with me, something I didn't understand. And what I saw in the forest... I had to know what it was.

"Red bird? Are you listening?" Damon asked again, looking at me with concerned eyes.

I broke away from my thoughts and bit my lip, "I'm sorry, Damon. I just... about last night-"

He held my hand, "Bonnie, I know you must feel a little uneasy about last night... Just relax. Stay home, I'm going to see Alaric."

"Why?" I asked.

Damon stood from the table and went to wash our plates, "I'm gonna see if he has any weapons. Any kinds, from vampires to werewolfs. To defeat, Rose, incase she ever decides to pick a fight."

"Damon, please be careful.." I said holding my elbows, I was afraid that whatever I saw in the forest would attack Damon on his way out... I couldn't risk him.

"I'll go with you. I'm fine. I promise." I insisted.

Damon sighed and held me in his arms, "Cara, I'll be fine. I know how to protect myself, even if I'm human... I'll be fine. I promise."

Tears dared to spill from my eyes, but I resisted them. Knowing that if Damon, saw them he would grow with even more concern.

In a matter of mintues Damon, left.

I stood at the doorway, staring off as he drove out of the driveway.

My heart felt anxious, my mind only whispered one thing, to see what was in that forest.

I listened.

Damon's pov

I clicked the doorbell of Alaric's aparment, waiting impateintly. I wanted to be home with Bonnie, already.

Something in her eyes, this morning... she seemed nervous, worried. It must've been, Rose... but she got better last night, she laughed and had that glow in her eyes. I got to cheer her up, but now... She was far away...

Alaric opened his door, "Damon? What are you doing here?"

"Good morning, buffy. I need your help." I said.

He raised an eyebrow and widened the door, "Come in,"

I stepped in and returned my gaze back to him, "So, do you still have your little toture weapons?"

Confusion ran across his face, "You mean, the slaying weapons? For vampires?"

"And werewolves," I added.

Alaric nodded, and lead me to a back room.

The room was empty, but Alaric opened the closet and the closet was filled with weapons.

"So, what do you need?"

I smirked, "Let's say, I need to have a weapon that can kill anything supernatural."

"Why do you need that? What's going on?" He asked.

I sighed, "Okay, slayer boy. Remember last night, your girlfriend's party? Well, do you too remember Dick's girlfriend?"

Alaric thought about it then nodded, "Yeah, uh the redhead? She kinda looked like Bonnie, just mean looking."

"Well, she's not human. Yesterday she tried to put me in some trance. And something was suspisous about her. Bonnie says she's not a witch, either is she a vampire. Or werewolf. She says she only scenses something supernatural." I explained.

Alaric nodded, "She didn't need an invitation inside Meredith's house either... and she tried to put you in a trance? You don't think.. Is it even possible...?"

"What?"

"She could be... a blue demon."

Bonnie's pov

"Crap!" I exclaimed as I almost fell over a twig in the forest. Noticing how clumsy I was, I got the feeling that I shouldn't have came in the forest. Curiousity got the best of me.

A chilling wind passed by almost knocking me over, thankfully I held onto a tree as the wind passed.

I continued walking until I heard voices, the sky suddenly turned dark and cloudy. Leaving behind the velvet sun.

I chewed my bottom lip as I heard closely to the voices...

"Are you stupid? You tried to steal a girl's boyfriend, when we're at a total crisis!" A boy's voice exclaimed.

"Oh please! We're only traveling to find a new home or town to sink in. This town is perfect. There's no need for more crisis. And so what? I was having fun, the little ginger girl isn't even worth it for that newly human vampire. Let me have my fun, and you have yours."

Suddenly I knew the girl was Rose, from behind the bush I was hiding in, I could see peeks of dark red hair.

And a boy that was bare without a shirt, his hair a mix of caramel and flushed skin.

"Don't even think of killing someone. They will kill US. Try being collected, and clean up your mess." The boy growled.

Rose scoffed, and suddenly her flawless cream skin became to vanish, and it came to be...

I put my hand over my mouth to keep myself from screaming.

Rose was the color blue, a dark blue. Her skin was scaly like a lizard. Her green eyes were yellow cat like. Her dark cherry hair stayed in tact but grew shorter, up to her ear. Chin length.

"Phew. I was getting sick of being in a human body,"

"Did you kill that human to get her skin?" The boy asked with a terrified look.

Rose chuckled, "No, the guards gave me a dead girl and told me I could take her skin. So I did. I did need a cover up."

The boy sighed and went inside a tent.

"Did you gain any suspison from humans?" Rose asked, as she sat on a log and felt her scaly skin.

"No, I haven't spoke to any humans. While you've been out doing God knows what, I was here preparing and making camp." He replied.

Rose rolled her yellow eyes, "Oh, yes wolfboy."

'Wolfboy?' I thought to myself, so was he the blur that I had seen in the kitchen? Was he a werewolf? And what was Rose? Why were they here?

All these questions ran through my head, then in a blink of an eye I was thrown right in the space between Rose and the boy.

I layed on the dirt ground, my sides hurting from being thrown.

"What the hell are you doing here, human?" Rose asked accusingly.

The boy stood in front of Rose, "Rose, stop. What's your name?" He asked me.

Now seeing the boy close up, his eyes were a dark hazel, his eyebrows thick and a perfectly angled nose and plump lips with the perfect dip on his upper lip. He was handsome.

I contained my thoughts, "B-Bonnie... what are you doing in Fell's Church?" I asked, standing up carefully, afraid that the boy or Rose would tackle me back down.

The boy nodded, "Okay, my name is Shiloh. This is Rose-"

"I know," I spat, "What is she? Why are both of you here?"

Rose rolled her eyes, "Shiloh, this is the ginger girl I was talking about."

I laughed humorlessly, "Yeah, the one who you tried to steal her boyfriend but failed tremendously." I said sarcasticlly.

Shiloh then said, "Look, we can't tell-"

"I know about vampires, and I've been to the Dark Dimension. I don't know if you two came from there, but I know about the supernatural. I'm a witch." I said.

Shiloh raised a dirty blonde eyebrow and nodded, "Alright. We're here-"

"Bonnie! Bonnie, where are you?" I heard shouts coming from the forest, it sounded like Damon.

I ran towards the forest, "Damon! Don't come!"

It was too late, Damon ran towards me with a weapon in hand, then backed away from Rose and Shiloh.

The weapon was like a bow that killed vampires, but had a ball of something at the point of the arrow.

"Bonnie, run! I've got this," He said determined, glaring at Shiloh and Rose.

Rose backed away from Damon, with a terrified look on her face. Her eyes filled with fear.

Shiloh stood in front of her, protecting her. "Put down the weapon, we won't do any harm to, Bonnie." He said with a thick voice.

Damon glowered at him, "How do you know her name?"

"I told them, they won't hurt me. Just put down the weapon, and let them explain." I said carefully.

Damon looked at me, and hesitantly put down the weapon. "Fine. Why are you two here? And I know what you are, Rose. A blue demon, who would've known."

Confusion crossed me, "W-what? Blue demon?"

Rose then spoke up, "Yes. My kind is extinct. I'm the last one. We were created from water, electricity. Fire. We're from another world, another dimension. Not the Dark dimension, but the underworld. Which is populated of all kinds of demons, spirts. Jinns, shapeshifters, which Shiloh, here is. And we have familers. Which are vampires, but not like you were, Damon... These are like monsters, on the outside. They have claws and slimy skin and no eyes. Then, there are vampires like you. Except, let's just say none has animal blood. They must have human blood, human blood in transfered to the underworld by the guardians, who come into your world for blood. They break into some home or just some people on the street, and suck their blood out with this injection. Then they compel them to forget, and it's done. The underworld has all different races of the supernatural." She explained with a small smirk playing on her lips.

Shiloh, then spoke up, "We're here because, our world is at rage. For years, my kind has had rage with the familers and the vampires. Wanting to put their species in reservations, so they wouldn't kill anyone. Familers will kill anything in site, they only come out at midnight, when the sun is down. Vampires like you were, can of course walk in the sun with a lapis luzzuli ring. Familers have been murdering, Rose's kind. That's why they are extinct, and since they were made thousands of years ago.. they've died down. Rose has managed to live. Anyway, our world is having a war. Between the shapshifters and the vampires. We've come here to find peace, we don't want anything to do with the war. Some of the races from underworld have come as well, but very little. Even demons or spirts have been fighting or just staying in underworld because their afraid to be found here. Luckily, I can morve into anything, and Rose has her coverup." He said.

I then said, "But, are they after you? The guardians? And why will they kill you, if you kill someone?"

Shiloh said, "Well, they're after me.. And well Rose, too... They want me to join the shapshifter army, since I am one of them. And both sides want Rose, since she is the most powerful of supernatural races. We're trying to back away from them, and this seemed like the perfect place."

Damon scoffed, "Fell's Church, is practiclly the hot spot for supernatural things. Are you stupid, shapper?"

I gave, Damon, a 'Be quiet.' look.

He only rolled his eyes and glared away.

Shiloh bit his lip, "Well, this is perfect then. And if we kill someone, the guardians will find out. Since they track any deaths caused by creatures from underworld. They'll track us."

Rose sat on a log, playing with her hair, while staring at Damon, with sensual eyes.

I got closer to, Damon.

"Well. Don't get Bonnie or I involved in this. Rose, stay out of our bussiness and don't try anything funny. Either you, Shifter." Damon said protectivly.

Shiloh sighed and nodded, "We won't bother you two."

Shiloh then looked at Rose, and gave her a, 'Comfirm it.' look.

Rose rolled her dark green eyes, "Sure."

Damon nodded, "Com'on, Bonnie. Let's go home."

I looked at, Shiloh, "Thanks for telling is about the whole thing.. Good luck."

He smiled and nodded, "Thank you."

Rose didn't smile for anything, she only looked annoyed.

Damon glared at both of them and we headed towards the bording house...


End file.
